Captive
by HaphazardbyMikey
Summary: What do you get when you put a Monster, a Viper, a Country Girl, and an Extreme Diva into a love story? You get pain, hate, love, and friendship. But there's also jealousy and anger. Things at Raw just got interesting. ORIGINALLY BY ENIGMATIC KANEANITE!
1. Getting Started

**A/N: All right, if these seems kinda familiar to you, the reader, then it most likely is. You see this is Captive, Enigmatic Kaneanite's fic. Her first one posted on here, to be exact. It is the fic we became BFF's over, but sadly, she didn't want to finish it. So, me being the hard head that I am, refused to let it die, soooo I adopted it. Chapters 1 through 13 were written by her and all chapters after that will be written by me. I sincerely hoplz that you will enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Beginning.

"I have new music?"

Mickie James sat in Triple H's office, confused.

"Yes. We have decided to put you into a romantic storyline, so you are getting new music. The Creative team thinks that to tie in with your partner, you are getting My Obssession, by Skillet."

Mickie smiled.

"I love that song! Who's it supposed to tie in with? Orton?"

Triple H smirked.

"Not exactly."

You're my only infatuation Don't leave me stranded In my obsession My purpose, my possession Live and die in my obsession My obsession

Mickie ran down the ramp and slid into the ring, where Matt Hardy waited by the turnbuckle.

"Hey Hardy. You ready to kick some butt?"

"Yeah Mick. But be careful. Lita can be sneaky. And whoever she picked is going to come after you."

"Let them. I can handle anyone."

Slow Chemical began to play, and both Mickie and Matt turned pale.

Kane and Lita walked out, identical evil grins on their faces.

"Oh."

"Shit."

Lita and Matt were outside the ring, and Mickie was crouched in the corner, shaking.

Kane gave a disturbing smile as he slowly walked over to her. Mickie screamed and shrank back as the tall man crouched to her level.

His eyes softened at the look of fear and terror in the Diva's eyes.

"Don't worry, Mickie. I'll explain everything. Just keep acting like you're scared, okay? I'm only going to "kidnap" you, then we can talk."

"Who says I'm acting scared?", Mickie said with a weak laugh.

Kane grinned and laughed. But he turned it into a demonic and evil laugh for the cameras.

Then he grabbed Mickie's wrist and they began to leave.

Matt opened his eyes. He had to keep Kane away from Mickie.

The Sensei of Mattitude crawled back into the ring as Kane pulled Mickie through the ropes.

"Mickie!"

Mickie turned, pretending to resist Kane and go back to Matt.

"Help me!"

"Let her go, Kane. This isn't right!"

Kane only laughed and continued up the ramp.

The pair walked to the boiler room, and Mickie sat cross-legged as Kane locked the door.

They didn't talk. Mickie didn't know where to start, and Kane just didn't want to talk.

"So," Mickie began. "You're my partner?"

"It would appear so, Miss James. Hunter thought it would be a shock to the audience."

The brown-haired Diva smiled up at him.

"Well it shocked me and Matt. What are they calling it?"

"Captive. Basically I kidnap you for my own evil use, the roster tries to get you back, then you betray me, breaking my heart and turning me into a vengeful monster," Kane finished with a roll of his eyes.

Why couldn't they give him a good storyline anymore? He liked being cheered by the fans. Not being booed and hated.

"That's not fair."

"It doesn't have to be. All that matters is that it gets views. And I'm used to it by now, I guess."

Mickie frowned.

"I'll be right back."

"Hunter, please. You can't make Kane the monster this time. Let him protect me or something, but don't make him evil."

Mickie stood in Triple H's office, trying to get the storyline changed.

"Why do you care so much, Mickie?"

"Because Kane is better than that. Glenn is better than that. He's not evil, and it's time the people got to see the gentler side of him."

"He's a monster, Mickie. He has no gentler side."

Mickie growled.

"Give Glenn a better story or I walk. And you know the only reason people watched tonight was because of Matt and I. If Glenn doesn't get a happy ending, I'm leaving the company. I'll go to TNA or OVW."

Triple H smirked. Mickie loved Kane. No other Diva would stand in here and argue to get a better ending for a storyline with Kane. Most Divas argued to get out of one.

"I'll make you a deal, Mickie. You get one title shot during the whole storyline. But if the audience hates the storyline, or you lose the match, story goes on as originally planned. No happy ending for either of you. Deal?"

"Deal. Thank you so much, Hunter."

Mickie walked back to the boiler room with a smile. Hunter had agreed to that rather quickly. But it didn't matter. Kane got his happy ending.

"Why are you smiling?"

She jumped as she noticed Mark standing by the door.

"Because I just did your brother a massive favor! And by the way, how can you tell if I'm smiling? Your eyes are closed."

"I'm magic, Mickie. And what did you do for Glenn?"

Mickie grinned.

"Let's just say that this storyline is much better for him than any other. He gets the girl without any betrayal or broken hearts."

'And I get to work with him.'

Mark opened one eye and looked at the brown-haired Diva.

"Really? That was, nice of you."

"Thanks. Is Kane in there?"

"Yeah."

Mickie waved goodbye, then walked into the room.

**Two weeks later...**

Mickie and Kane had grown closer in the two weeks since the beginning of their storyline. They had gone for coffee a few times, and Kane had told Mickie stories about growing up with Mark. Mickie had shared her own tales about life.

Slowly, Mickie found herself falling in love with Kane. His smile, charm, and protective nature made it so easy. But she could never tell him.

Slow Chemical began to play, and Kane walked down the ramp. Mickie followed meekly, keeping her head down and not making eye contact.

"Stay at the commentary table," Kane said to the girl as he took her to the side of the ring. "Mark Henry will do anything to get an advantage over his opponents. And that includes using your safety."

"Don't worry, Glenn. I'll be okay. I'm not going to move," Mickie said with a small smile.

Kane smirked as Mark Henry's music began to play.

"Showtime."

Mickie watched with admiration in her heart as the two men started to fight. Kane would win this.

Mickie kicked the desk as Kane took another hit.

She couldn't cheer him on, but she desperately wanted him to win this fight.

Mark continued to assault the Big Red Machine, then slid out of the ring and walked toward Mickie.

"Give me your chair. I'll make sure he never comes after you."

"No! Leave me alone!"

Mark glared at Mickie.

"I'm trying to save you!"

"I don't need saving! You're the one who's putting me in danger."

Angry, Mark grabbed Mickie's arm and threw her into the ring. Kane lay still on the mat behind them.

"You don't want to be saved?"

Mickie glared angrily at him.

"I don't need you to save me."

Henry smirked. This would be fun. He could take down both Kane and his brainwashed little girlfriend.


	2. The Monster Comes Out

Chapter 2: The Monster Comes Out

Kane stood slowly, the monster inside him roaring in anger as he saw Mickie cornered by Mark Henry.

He charged at the larger man, knocking him to the ground. Looking at Mickie, he checked for bruises or marks, then saw her look of relief. Somehow, she managed to turn it into a look of fear, but her eyes were relieved.

Kane turned to glare dangerously at Mark Henry.

"Playtime."

He attacked viciously, hitting his opponent with a clothesline, then a chair, resulting in a barely-conscious man. He pinned Mark for the win, then grabbed a mic.

"Mickie is mine. Don't touch her again. Ever."

_I hear voices in my head. They council me, they understand. They talk to me._

Randy bolted down the ramp, ducking into the ring and attacking Kane. He assaulted the man for a few minutes before grabbing the discarded chair and swinging it at Kane's head. It connected with a brutal sound, and the monster fell.

Mickie jumped into the ring and stared at Randy.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm saving you from him. He's a monster with no soul."

The Viper stood over Kane's fallen body as the paramedics came out, with Mickie looking down at her "captor" in anguish.

Raw ended with Randy smirking, Mickie upset, and Kane fallen.

Mickie and Randy got backstage, where the short brunette Diva began attacking the Viper, throwing punches and kicks in his direction.

"Hey! Mickie, what are you doing? I saved you!", Randy said as he defended himself from the fiery girl.

"Mickie, stop it! Quit hitting Randy," John Cena said as he held Mickie back before she could do more damage. "What's the problem?"

"She's upset because I hit Kane with a steel chair."

"You hit a man that couldn't defend himself because he had just been through a match! There is no justification for attacking Kane. None."

John let Mickie go when the paramedics brought Kane backstage. She saw him laying on the stretcher and turned to glare at Randy with tears in her brown eyes.

"You better pray to whatever God you know that he is okay, Randy. Because if he doesn't get you first, I promise you I will," she said in a whisper.

Randy gulped.

"Is there anyone who can go with Kane?"

John looked over at Randy.

"Where's 'Taker?"

"I don't know. I'll go find him."

"By the time you do it'll be too late. I'll go with him," Mickie said as she climbed into the ambulance.

"What's your relationship with Kane, Miss James?"

Mickie looked down at the man who wasn't a monster, the one who needed her. Then she looked back up at the paramedic.

"I'm his girlfriend," she said, causing Randy and John to stare at her as tears slid down her face.

"Mickie, this isn't a good idea."

"Girlfriend? Since when?"

"I have to know that he'll be okay, John. And you're not going to stop me from going."

The ambulance got to the hospital ten minutes later. Mickie had been silent the entire time, just watching Kane breathe.

He had to be okay.

She stayed with him from the moment they arrived, not moving to do anything. People asked her about her relationship with him, and she replied with no hesitation that she was his girlfriend.

Three hours later, she was sitting in his hospital room, looking at the Internet.

**HardcoreCountry: Still waiting for info on DevilsFavoriteDemon. I'm going to kick your ass, RKO. I swear I will.**

**PhenomLives: Thank you, Mickie. And Randy, I plan on making you famous.**

**RKO: I'm sorry, Mick. And Mark.**

**Mizfit: I heard what happened. Let us know when u find stuff out.**

**SESPunk: Randy, you are a wanted man. =)**

**HardcoreCountry: Will do, Mizfit. PhenomLives, no problem. SESPunk, I'm the first to kick his ass, Brooks. Then Glenn, then Mark.**

Another hour passed before Kane opened his eyes. He was confused. The last thing he remembered was being in the ring with Mickie.

"Mickie? Where am I?"

But he was met with silence. Kane looked beside him to see Mickie asleep, her body curled up in the chair and brown hair covering her face.

The doctor walked in, and Kane glanced up.

"Hey, Doc, what happened to me?"

"It looks like you took a hit to the head with a steel chair, Mr. Jacobs. Your girlfriend gave us the details of what happened. She hasn't left your side since you came in."

"My girlfriend?"

"Yes. The sweet little brunette sleeping beside you, I'm aware."

Kane turned to look at Mickie James, who seemed peaceful.

"Everything seems to be looking good, Mr. Jacobs. You should be fine to wrestle in about two weeks."

"Thank you."

Mickie stirred, hearing voices. She thought she heard Kane talking, and opened her eyes.

"Kane?"

He looked at her with a smile.

"Glad to see you're awake, Mickie. We should get going."

Mickie blinked, then wrapped her arms around him.

"You're okay! You're really here, talking."

"Of course I'm okay, James. Takes more than a chair to keep the Big Red Monster down."

Mickie smiled.

"Don't get cocky on me, now."

Kane got out of the cramped hospital bed, grinning.

"Me? Cocky? Never."

Laughing, Mickie helped Kane get his things together.

The doctor watched the banter between Kane and Mickie with a small smile. They seemed like a good match. With the exception of leaving to get a car, the girl had stayed with the man through the entire ordeal.

Mickie and Kane walked out to Mickie's red truck and got in. Mickie turned the key, and her radio began playing.

He loves me, He loves me not She loves me, She loves me not He loves me, He loves me not She loves me, she loves me

Scrambling to turn the radio off, Mickie looked at Kane and blushed.

"Sorry about that. Guess I forgot to turn it off."

He shrugged.

"It's your truck, Mickie."


	3. The only Thing That Matters

Chapter 3: You're the only thing that matters

The pair drove in silence. Mickie stared through the windshield while Kane played on his phone. He sorted through his emails and checked his Twitter, then he noticed Mark's tweet.

**PhenomLives: Little Brother where did you go? I went to visit and they said you and Mickie took off.**

**RKO: WHERE DID YOU TAKE HER?**

**Mizfit: Wow, you and Mick ditched the hospital? Taking that early honeymoon? haha XP**

**DevilsFavoriteDemon: Mickie is going to play roommate for a few weeks. I haven't captured her for my own evil purposes. Yet. :)**

**RKO: If she gets hurt, Hell won't be able to save you, Kane.**

**PhenomLives: Orton, shut it. You aren't going to do anything. He and I would kick your ass first. Then Mickie would.**

**Mizfit: I think that our resident Viper is jealous that Kane is getting HardcoreCountry to himself for a while.**

**SESPunk: I can't believe she just left. I guess you're special, Kane. She never did that when I got hurt.**

**Mizfit: Probably because you annoyed the crap out of her.**

**Kane smirked at Mike's tweet and went to Mickie's profile.**

**HardcoreCountry: Still waiting for info on DevilsFavoriteDemon. I'm going to kick your ass, RKO. I swear I will.**

**PhenomLives: Thank you, Mickie. And Randy, I plan on making you famous.**

**RKO: I'm sorry, Mick. And Mark. And Glenn.**

**Mizfit: I heard what happened. Let us know when u find stuff out.**

**SESPunk: Randy, you are a wanted man. =)**

**HardcoreCountry: Will do, Mizfit. PhenomLives, no problem. SESPunk, I'm the first to kick his ass, Brooks. Then Glenn, then Mark.**

Kane began to laugh, and Mickie looked at him confusedly.

"What's so funny?"

"Your tweet. Apparently a lot of people do not like Randy right now."

Mickie shook her head.

"Nope. And I'm first on that list."

"And the list to kick Randy's ass?"

"Yep."

Kane looked at her with a smile on his face, a genuine smile.

"Thank you. For staying with me and making sure I was okay."

"It was nothing, Kane. Nobody could find Mark, and I didn't think you wanted to be alone."

"How nice. The doctor and paramedic said that we make an interesting couple, too."

Mickie hit the brakes.

"What?"

"Keep driving, Mickie. And yes, they both made remarks about the nice girlfriend I had."

Blushing, Mickie looked out the window.

"I'm sorry if that wasn't okay, Kane. I kind of had to lie in order to get into the room. I wanted to make sure you were okay."

He grabbed her hand and gently brushed a thumb over her knuckles.

"I owe you for everything, it seems."

"You don't owe me anything, Kane," she said as they arrived at Kane's home.

"Doesn't mean I'm not going to make it up to you."

Mickie walked into the house and was immediately ambushed by a large Golden Retriever. It began to lick her face, and she laughed.

"No, off! Get off me, you big furry bear," she said as she kept laughing.

"Sunny, off!", Kane said as he walked in the front door. Sunny trotted over to him and he scratched her ears.

"Hey baby girl. Did you miss me?"

Sunny barked.

"I missed you too."

Mickie smiled as she watched Kane interact with his dog. He wasn't so bad, she thought to herself.

"She's so pretty, Glenn. I've always wanted a pet."

He smiled at her.

"Well she's yours as long as you're here."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks so much! Um, where am I going to be sleeping?"

"Upstairs, down the hall. Third door on your right."

"I'll be right back."

Mickie made her way to the bedroom, thinking that this wasn't all bad.

The house was spacious, with many rooms and a giant backyard. It was definitely somewhere she wanted to make a home.

Wait, what?

Shaking her head, Mickie continued to explore the house, noting that her room was directly across from Kane's. This made her giggle quietly.

"Nope. Definitely not all bad."

Once she had gotten settled, Mickie walked through all of the rooms, except for his. That wasn't an option.

She saw that he had a pool, a game room, a weight room, and a library.

Mickie grinned at the pool table that sat in the middle of the game room. So Kane was a secret pool player? Very interesting.

She'd have to challenge him to a game while she was here.

"Nice place you've got here, Kane. I love that pool table you've got."

"It is a nice pool table, isn't it? I hardly use it, strangely enough."

"Let's play a game and make it useful, then," Mickie said with a grin.

Kane smirked.

"Prepare to lose, James."

"Don't be so sure, Jacobs."

They ran up the stairs to the game room.

"Rack them up, Mickie."

Mickie gave him an evil grin as she set the balls. Little did he know she was a pool shark.

"You first, Hellboy."

"Ball six, left corner pocket."

And he made the shot, bowing.

"You're good at this, Kane. I knew you were since I saw this table."

"I've hardly had any practice," Kane lied. "Your move, Diva."

As Mickie bent over to take the shot, Kane found himself staring at her body. She wasn't too fat, or too skinny, but had just the right amount of muscle in all the right places.

_Perfect, isn't she? She could be ours, you know._

_I'm not going to let you hurt her._

_Oh, it wouldn't be us, Kane. You would be the one hurting her._

Kane closed his eyes tightly, trying to get rid of the voices in his head.

"Kane? What's wrong?"

"Go downstairs."

"Are you okay?"

_You might not be in a minute._

"Please, Mickie. For your safety."

"You won't hurt me. I know you won't."

"How can you know?", he whispered.

"Because you aren't that kind of man."

He looked down at her, this Diva who wouldn't save herself. She wanted to help him. Kane was torn between keeping her safe and walking away, or kissing her senseless and not caring.

"Leave."

Mickie stepped forward, putting one hand on his chest and the other on his face.

"What do you need?"

_For you to give in. Your eternal surrender._

Kane's eyes darkened as he looked down at her, the angel he had received. Mickie's breath caught as she saw his eyes.

There was no doubt of their emotions. Desire, lust, passion, maybe love.

"Tell me," she whispered.

Growling, Kane backed her against the edge of the table, watching intently as her head tilted back and she inhaled, chest rising and falling.

"Mickie."

"Kane."

Closing his eyes, Kane ran his fingers down Mickie's side, causing her to gasp. She looked up, eyes filled with lust, and he knew he had her.

"Kiss me," she said breathlessly.

"Why should I?"

"Because you want too."

Kane smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Do I?"

Mickie groaned. Why was he being such a tease?

"Yes! You know you do."

_She has a point, Kane. You've wanted this for days._

_Stop it._

_Why not give in to us? She's obviously begging for it._

_Not that way._

"Kiss me, Kane. Please?"

Kane moved his head down and kissed her gently. She surprised him by deepening the kiss, placing her hand on his chest.

Mickie was seeing stars, flames, comets. It was like everything had changed, and it was perfect. She let out a moan as his hands found their way to her ribs, and broke the kiss, putting her hand on his cheek.

"We must be two really crazy people, huh?"

"What makes you say that?"

"We barely know each other, and here we are, falling head over heels."

Kane picked the brunette up and sat her on the edge of the pool table.

"Not crazy, Mickie. Just human. Well, a human and a monster, anyway."

Mickie looked up at him, eyes narrowed.

"Don't. Don't say that, Kane. You're just as human as I am."

"Am I? Or am I the monster I've always been?"

"You are not a monster. Don't ever think that. You're human in my eyes."

She kissed him again, harder. The only monsters were the ones who put Kane into the horrible situations he'd dealt with before.

"Mickie... What will they think?"

"I say screw them all. I don't really care what they say about us, Kane. It doesn't matter to me."

He rubbed her cheek with his thumb. How did he find himself here? With this angel of grace that would do anything for him?

"You're the only thing that matters."


	4. Connecting With Friends

Chapter 4: Connecting with Friends

**RKO: Has anyone heard from Mickie?**

**ChaingangChamp: Randy, leave her alone. She's fine.**

**RKO: I can't just leave her alone! That monster kidnapped her and God knows what he's doing to her.**

**PhoenixRisen: Randy, chill the hell out. She's playing Nurse Mickie. And you're just pissed because she kicked your ass for hurting Glenn.**

**Dibiase$$: I'm sure she's okay, Randy. Glenn wouldn't do anything to hurt Mickie.**

**Crossrhodes: Yeah, Randy. Quit being paranoid.**

**HardcoreCountry: Isn't Ron the paranoid one?**

**RKO: Mickie! Why did you disappear on us? It's been two days since I heard from you. Where are you?**

**ConspiracyofTruth: I'm not paranoid, Mickie James.**

**HardcoreCountry: Randy, I'm still pissed off at you. And I've been hanging out with Glenn a ton. He's actually not bad.**

**DevilsFavoriteDemon: Thanks for the vote of confidence, Mick.**

**PhoenixRisen: So are you playing Nurse Mickie?**

**HardcoreCountry: Depends on how you think about it. ;)**

**CrossRhodes: Mickie, Randy's going nuts over here. Can't you just call him or something?**

**HardcoreCountry: Sorry, Cody, but no.**

**Dibiase$$: I say he deserves a little silence after his stunt.**

**ChaingangChamp: I agree with you, Ted. That wasn't called for at all. Kane's a decent guy.**

**RKO: So because I was trying to defend Mickie, I'm the bad guy?**

**HardcoreCountry: Don't even play that card, Orton. You know why I kicked your ass. Had it been anyone else, who hadn't just finished a match, I wouldn't be so mad.**

**SESPunk: Hey Mickie. Long time no see.**

**HardcoreCountry: Phil! OMG how are you?**

**DevilsFavoriteDemon: Mickie, not that I mind you sitting with me, but can you get up? My leg fell asleep.**

**RKO: :(**

**HardcoreCountry: Oh quit your pissy crap, Randy. It's getting old. DevilsFavoriteDemon: I'll get up if you give me incentive. ;)**

**PhenomLives: Not quite sure what I just logged onto, but Glenn, you be careful.**

**DevilsFavoriteDemon: Aren't I always? And now that I think about it, I'm perfectly comfortable right here.**

**HardcoreCountry: Me too. :)**

**SESPunk: Guys, check out Jericho's new video. It's dedicated to Mick and Kane. Called Watch Me Shine, Mickie.**

**FozzyForever: I was supposed to plug that, Brooks.**

**SESPunk: That sucks, now doesn't it? XP**

**Mizfit: Holy crap, Jericho. Did you get all the clips from the website or what?**

**PhenomLives: I enjoyed it.**

**HardcoreCountry: The Undertaker? The Deadman? He actually enjoyed a video? It must be the apocalypse. Mizfit: What website?**

**DevilsFavoriteDemon: Haha. Nice one, Mickie.**

**PhenomLives: Very funny, Mickie Laree. Just remember that you have to come back sooner or later. :)**

**HardcoreCountry: O.O How do you know my middle name?**

**PhenomLives: I have my ways.**

**Mizfit: There's a website for you two. It's really good.**

**HardcoreCountry: Wow, that's cool.**

**BournetoFly: Hey everyone!**

**HardcoreCountry: Hey Evan! How's the tag reign with Kofi?**

**BournetoFly: It's amazing. We have to defend them occasionally, but it's going well.**

**DevilsFavoriteDemon: PhenomLives: Don't even think about it, Mark.**

**PhoenixRisen: Aw Mickie, you got the protective type. How nice.**

**HardcoreCountry: I know, right?**

**RKO: Mickie, I'm sorry. Please just call.**

**HardcoreCountry: I'll think about it, Randy. But it's really your fault I'm here with Kane right now. Not that I mind being here.**

**Raise your hand if you knew Kane played pool!**

**PhenomLives: *raises hand***

**FozzyForever: *raises hand***

**Mizfit: *raises hand***

**DevilsFavoriteDemon: I've been a pool shark for years, Mickie. Everyone knows how skilled I am.**

**SESPunk: *cough* Cocky. *cough***

**Dibiase$$: Hahaha, nice.**

**HardcoreCountry: So I was left out of this loop? Unfair.**

**DevilsFavoriteDemon: You weren't left out of the loop. It just took a while for you to learn that I'm good at pool. And other things. ;)**

**PhoenixRisen: Oh my gosh what happened? Details Mickie!**

**RKO: I'm leaving. I feel nauseous.**

**HardcoreCountry: Oh, go get laid. Maybe your PMS will be gone by then. PhoenixRisen: Trust me when I say it was mind-blowing.**

**PhoenixRisen: Oh. My. God. You didn't.**

**HardcoreCountry: No, Beth! Jeez. Just the best kiss of my life.**

**XtremeDiva: Hey everyone. I hear Kane has a new storyline.**

**HardcoreCountry: Yep. With me.**

**XtremeDiva: Wow. They're putting him with the whores now?**

**DevilsFavoriteDemon: They put me with you, didn't they Amy? And Mickie's not a whore.**

**CrossRhodes: *snickers***

**DiBiase$$: Haha, that was awesome! Props!**

**PhoenixRisen: That was pretty nice, Kane. I'm surprised.**

**Mizfit: Haha roflmao.**

**PhenomLives: True. So very true.**

**HardcoreCountry: Nice comeback, Kane. Now Lita, go screw Hardy. Or Edge. Or whoever you're sucking off this week.**

**XtremeDiva: You better keep your mouth shut, Psycho, or you'll regret it.**

**HardcoreCountry: Bring it on! I'm not scared of you.**

**SESPunk: OOH! Chick fight!**

**PhenomLives: My money's on Mickie.**

**DevilsFavoriteDemon: Same here.**

**PhoenixRisen: I'm in Mickie's corner.**

**Dibiase$$: Maybe they'll take their tops off! Don't they do that in Diva matches?**

**DevilsFavoriteDemon: DiBiase, watch yourself.**

**HardcoreCountry: DevilsFavoriteDemon: He means no harm, babe. Ted's a friend, all he's ever been and all he'll ever be.**

**DiBiase$$: Cheers, Mickie.**

**HardcoreCountry: I gotta go, everyone. Kane's getting that "time to eat" look, and my butt has gone numb from sitting this long. Bye!**

**(Everyone): Bye, Mickie!**


	5. Mickie Returns

Chapter 5: The Return of the Captive

Two weeks later, Mickie and Kane were walking through the halls of the WWE.

"I've missed this place," Mickie sighed as she walked.

"Same. But I had an enjoyable few weeks off."

Mickie smiled up at Kane.

"So did I. Now let's go before we get mobbed."

Randy was sitting in his locker room, furious. Mickie had changed, and not for the better. It was all Kane's fault.

"If only I could get her to see what a monster he is."

"Randy, can't you let her go? She fell in love with someone else."

He looked up at Cody Rhodes, anger coiling in the pit of his stomach.

"She shouldn't be with him. He's dangerous."

"And you aren't?"

"Not as dangerous as Kane."

Cody had enough. He hit Randy in the jaw, knocking him backwards.

"You are just as dangerous as Glenn is. Do not go and ruin their relationship, or I swear I'll kick your ass, Randy."

Randy sat up and looked at the younger man. He'd never been prone to violence before.

"Cody?"

"Don't even. Just because you love Mickie and hate that Kane has her doesn't mean that you can be a douche."

And Cody walked out.

Mickie sat in the boiler room, reading over the script for that night.

"Damn it to Hell!", she said, throwing it at the wall.

"What's wrong?"

"Have you read the script for tonight?", she asked as she looked up at Kane.

"I read it when I got it. Why?"

"Apparently, I need to go and kick a certain third-generation Superstar's ass. He asked for a hardcore match."

Kane growled.

"Orton."

"Yep. And that's not the worst of it. It's a Captive Match."

"Which means?"

"Winner gets me."

Kane hit the wall. He wanted to kill the little brat.

"He's not going to win. I know you can beat him, Kane. Especially when I'm on the line."

"I'm going to beat him for you. Then I'm going to beat him for thinking he can have you. Then I'm just going to beat him."

"Babe, look at me."

"Nobody gets you but me. You're mine."

"Babe, please."

"And if Randy Orton thinks he can just-"

"For god's sake, Kane, look at me!"

Kane broke off in his tirade and glanced at Mickie. Her hands were balled into fists.

"He's not going to get me. Because I'm going to be out there kicking the crap out of the prick."

Mickie looked up at him with anger in her eyes, then hugged him.

"You're mine, and I'm yours. Nobody's going to change that, okay? Especially Randy."

"I know. It just pisses me off," Kane said as he held the slim brunette in his arms.

"Me too, Babe. Me too."

Mark Calaway was sitting in the ring, looking at the empty arena. It was quiet, and he felt at peace.

"Mark."

Peace gone.

"What, little brother? I'm busy here."

Kane laughed.

"You're staring at an empty arena, oh Deadman."

"What do you want, Glenn?"

"I need you to keep Mickie backstage tonight. I have a feeling Orton's going to make things bad for me, and I don't want her running out."

"How do you know Orton's going to make things bad for you?"

"Little nutcase got a hardcore match."

Mark nodded.

"Ah. I'll keep your girl backstage while you deal with Orton."

"Thanks, Mark. I knew you would."

It was showtime. Mickie looked up at Kane, worried.

"Babe, are you sure that I don't need to go out there? Randy can be sneaky. What if you get hurt again?"

"Mickie, relax. I've done this before. I'll be fine, okay?"

She squeezed his hand, still not reassured.

"If anything goes wrong, I'm going out. Storyline or not."

"No. You're staying back here."

"But-"

Kane wheeled her around to face him, eyes hard.

"Stay. Back. Here," he growled.

Then he kissed her, hard. They stood like that for a few moments until Kane's theme began to play.

"I love you, Glenn Jacobs."

"I love you too, Mickie James," Kane said as he let her go.

He walked down the ramp, fire burning in his eyes. Randy was going to pay dearly for wanting this match.

"The following contest is scheduled for one-fall! It is a hardcore Captive match. Introducing first, the Captive's Keeper. Weighing in at 213 pounds, Kane!"

Kane looked back at the ramp, hoping that Mickie would just pop out. But she followed his order and stayed where she was.

"Mickie, I love you," he whispered.

He climbed into the ring and set off his pyros, then waited for Randy to come out.

_I hear voices in my head. They council me, they understand. They talk to me._

Randy walked out, slowly. He was full of anger and jealousy tonight, and at the end of this match, Mickie was his.

Kane stared, enraged. That was his Mickie. Nobody would take her away from him.

Nobody.


	6. She's Mine, Randy

Chapter 6: Captive is Mine.

The bell rang, and Kane immediately attacked. He landed hit after hit on the unsuspecting Viper, not stopping.

He was going to win, not just for Mickie, or for himself. But for their crazy, amazing, honest love.

"She's mine, Orton. And mine is what she will always be."

Randy glared up at him with so much hatred and rage. His eyes were black.

"She. Is. Mine! Why would she ever love a freak like you?", Randy said as he landed a punch to Kane's face.

Kane growled and stumbled back.

"You're a monster, Jacobs. You terrify people, and enjoy their pain. You aren't worthy of love."

A kick to the stomach.

"No wonder Lita left you. You are an evil, twisted man. You don't deserve happiness."

_Don't listen to him, Babe. I love you, and you know that._

"You are pathetic. Worthless."

_Don't ever believe that for a minute._

Kane looked up as Randy kicked him in the face. He fell to the mat with a crash, his back hurting the second it made contact.

"Get up. I'm not done with you yet, Kane."

Mickie watched from backstage, heart dropping.

He wasn't fighting. Kane wasn't fighting Randy.

"Mark, what's going on in his head?"

"Nobody ever knows what's going on in my brother's head. Not even me."

Mickie shook her head.

Randy was still attacking the Big Red Monster, landing kicks to his ribs, head, and legs.

"You won't torture Mickie anymore. I'm going to make sure you never touch her again."

"I'll only stay away when she says that's what she wants."

Randy screamed and left the ring. He grabbed a chair and began beating Kane with it.

"Mickie belongs to me! I love her!", he yelled with each hit.

Kane just laid there, taking the beatings, trying to regain his strength.

Mickie would want him to fight.

Randy was turned around, so he didn't see Kane sit straight up and grab the chair.

Kane gave a sick and disturbed smile, laughing. Randy turned and was immediately hit in the head with the steel chair.

"Consider that payback, Randy. But I have her all to myself."

He pinned Randy, winning the match and Mickie. Grabbing a mic, he stared down at the body of his opponent.

"This is over, Randy. Mickie will never leave me. And she will always be my captive."

_You're my only infatuation_

_Don't leave me stranded_

_In my obsession_

_My purpose, my possession_

_Live and die in my obsession_

_My obsession_

Mickie ran down the ramp and slid into the ring, looking at Kane with pride, but projecting fear to the audience.

"You beat Randy, and I'm still your captive. So now that you have me, what are you going to do?"

Kane looked down at Mickie. His mind was spinning.

"I'm going to do this."

And he kissed her, right in the ring. She pretended to fight him, but he knew she was enjoying it. The way she moaned into his mouth told him everything.

"That will definitely be continued later," he whispered as they broke apart.

They got backstage, and Mickie smacked him.

"What the hell, Mickie?"

"You scared me to death out there, Babe! I thought we were going to have another hospital trip. What the hell were you thinking laying there like that?"

"I had a plan, Princess."

Mickie stopped and looked into his eyes.

"What?"

"I said, I had a plan, Princess. You look beautiful in red, by the way."

She kissed him softly.

"You called me Princess."

"You are a princess."

Mickie grinned.

"I am starving. What about you?"

"Definitely. Let's get something to eat. Do you have a match?"

"Nope. And since Raw is over in about two minutes, I say we ditch."

"Rebel."

"You know it."

They went to a restaurant that was a mile away from the arena, a nice Italian place called Mama Josi's Cafe.

"I love Italian. How did you know this place was here?"

"You were sleeping when we got in, and I saw this place. I've been wanting to try their lasagna."

"I didn't know you liked Italian food."

Kane smirked at her.

"There's a lot you don't know about me, Princess."

Mickie laughed.

"Well then I better start learning, huh?"

"And who better to teach you than me?"

The waiter came and took their orders. He was a young man, about twenty-seven years old. Emilio, as he called himself, couldn't stop staring at Mickie.

"Will that be all, Miss?"

"Yes. Thank you."

Emilio glanced at Kane, who grinned. This sent the young man scampering away.

"Jesus, Glenn. You scared the piss out of the kid."

"He was staring."

"He's twenty-seven. Of course he thinks I'm hot."

"I'm the only one allowed to think that."

"Aw, babe. Don't be jealous. You know I'm your Princess."

"Yeah. I'm sorry Mickie. It's just, I don't want to lose you to someone else. Hell, I almost lost you to Randy tonight."

"You won't lose me, Kane. I'm not going anywhere," she reassured him, gripping his hand under the table.

He smiled at her and squeezed her hand lightly.

"I hope not, Princess."


	7. Aftermaths Suck

Chapter 7: Aftermath and Backlash

He watched her sleep. Her chest rose and fell with every breath, and it captivated him. Everything about this sweet, fiery girl captivated him. He sounded cliche, but he didn't care. He loved this girl.

"Mickie, wake up."

"Comfy. Tired. Don't wanna move."

"Princess, wake your cute little self up."

"No," Mickie grumbled.

"Don't make me get the ice water."

She turned and looked at him, disbelief in her eyes.

"Glenn Jacobs, you wouldn't dare."

"I would, beautiful. Don't wanna be late, do we?"

Mickie looked up at him with the most pitiful eyes she could muster.

"Three more minutes, babe? I'm exhausted."

"Two, and I'll stay in here with you."

"You're a saint, Glenn."

And she fell back asleep.

Two and a half minutes later, Kane woke her again.

"Mickie, come on. I let you sleep."

Mickie bolted out of bed and smiled at him.

"Let's get ready."

He just sat there in surprise, staring at her.

"Two and a half minutes more of sleep, and you're like this? Wow."

Mickie grinned.

"Let's go! Don't wanna be late, do we?"

"You stole my line, James."

"And you can punish me for it later. Get dressed, you big teddy bear."

He slapped her butt as she walked to the shower, and she turned.

"You did not just slap my ass, Kane."

"Oh, but I did."

She walked up to him, pretending she wanted a kiss. Mickie wrapped her arms around his neck and looked into his eyes.

"You're a bad boy, you know that?"

She moved to kiss him, then stopped and tapped his nose.

"I'll be out in ten!"

"Devil woman. Teasing a man like that."

Mickie just laughed.

Fifteen minutes later, they were on the road.

"You ready to work today?"

"If I wasn't, I'd be sleeping alone in a wet bed."

"True."

"Ugh. Wonder how Randy's head feels today?"

"I got him good with that chair. Bet it hurts like hell."

Mickie giggled.

"God I hope so. He's been an ass lately."

"He's jealous, Mickie. I've got you, and he wants you."

Mickie looked over at Kane.

"He loves me?"

"You don't see it? Everyone else does."

"Now I feel like crap for attacking him."

"Don't. It's not your fault."

"Yeah it is. God, I'm horrible."

"Michaela Laree James, don't say that. Ever. You are an amazing person, and I feel lucky to have you. Randy's a prick. Don't worry about it."

Mickie stopped the car and hugged him. He held her, stroking her back.

"I have to apologize to him."

"I know. Just, don't let him kiss you. That's my territory."

"Definitely."

Randy was in the locker room, and his head was pounding.

A knock on the door cut through the silence.

"Go away!"

"Nurse Mickie here to help."

Mickie walked in the door, and Randy looked up at her.

"Micks?"

"Hey, Legend Killer. How ya feeling?"

"Like crap. My head is killing me, thanks to your boyfriend."

Mickie sat on the bench beside Randy, looking at him.

"We gotta talk, Randy. You've been hiding things from me."

"What are you talking about?"

"I know how you feel about me, Randy. Why didn't you tell me?"

Randy stood up and glared at her.

"You have no idea how I feel about you. Get out."

"Randy?"

"Leave! I don't want to see you again."

Mickie ran out with tears in her eyes.

Maria was sitting in the locker room, thinking.

She was thinking about a certain Superstar that she had developed a crush on as of late. His eyes drew her in, like hypnotism. They had a way of seeing into her soul, breaking through her shy exterior and opening the rebel within.

His eyes were a piercing green color, and Maria was mesmerized every time she saw them.

"Oh, if only he knew."

Mark walked through the halls, looking for his little brother. They needed to decide what they were going to do about the Viper.

"Little brother, where are ya?"

Kane smirked.

"I'm in the locker room, Deadman."

Mark walked in and sat down.

"We gotta talk about how we're gonna deal with Randy."

Mickie came running into the locker room, crying. Mark looked at her as she jumped into Kane's arms.

"Hey. What's wrong?"

"He hates me. Randy officially hates me."

Mark raised an eyebrow.

"Something you want to tell me, little brother?"

"I'm his girlfriend, he's my boyfriend. Any more questions?", Mickie said as she looked at him.

"Yeah, Princess. What happened between you and Randy?"

She rested her head on Kane's shoulder.

"I told him I knew, and he got angry. He told me I had no idea about how he felt about me, and kicked me out. Scared the crap out of me."

Kane narrowed his eyes and put Mickie on the floor.

"Any ideas, Mark? I'm dying to kick Randy's ass now."

"Speak of the devil," Mark said as Randy walked into the locker room, then froze. He stared at Mickie angrily, and she turned away.

John was coming into the locker room behind Randy and noticed him glaring.

"Something wrong with your eyes, Randy?"

The Viper jumped three feet in the air, turning his glare on the Chaingang Champ.

John smirked.

"Somebody's a tad jumpy aren't they?"

"Piss off, Cena."

His smirk turned into a deadly look, and there was an anger in the man's eyes that made even Randy flinch.

"Leave Mickie alone, Orton. She's happy with Kane, and if you ruin this for her, I'll beat you so hard you'll be seeing stars for a year."

Randy growled and stalked out of the room.

Maria Kanellis wandered through the halls, looking for Mickie. She needed to tell her about what she figured out.

Instead, Maria found herself staring into the green eyes of the man she loved.

"Maria. What are you doing walking by yourself?"

"He-hey. I'm just looking for Mickie."

He laughed.

"Look left," he said as he tilted his hat and walked away.

Maria watched him leave, heart pounding. Kane and Mickie smiled.

"He's got no idea, does he?"

"None. And I don't think she'll tell him any time soon," Mickie whispered.

"Mick! Oh my gosh where have you been?"

"Nowhere, 'Ria. I was just taking a vacation."

Maria looked over at Kane, then back at Mickie, then back at Kane.

"Um, Mickie?"

"Yeah?"

Maria nodded her head at Kane, who had his arms wrapped around Mickie.

"Oh, right. Maria, you know Kane, right?"

"Uh, yeah. But why-"

"He's my boyfriend, 'Ria."

Maria stood still, looking at the two of them, then squealed.

"I KNEW IT! Beth owes me ten bucks!"

Mickie looked at her best friend confusedly.

"What? When did you two make a bet?"

"Twitter. I knew something was up when John told me you had gone in the ambulance with Kane. I'm happy for you guys."

"Thanks, Maria."

"Oh and Kane? You hurt Mickie, and I will be the one kicking your sorry ass."

Kane stared at Maria, then started laughing.

"I like your friends, Princess. They got spunk."

Maria and Mickie grinned.

You're my only infatuation Don't leave me stranded In my obsession My purpose, my possession Live and die in my obsession My obsession

Mickie ran down the ramp, mic in hand. She smiled at the fans and slid into the ring.

"Hello, New Jersey! How are we tonight?"

They cheered, and Mickie's heart soared.

"Nice, nice. Now, I know you guys are wondering what is going on between the Viper and the Devil's Favorite Demon, right?"

"Yeah!"

"Well, I'll put this simply. Kane and Randy are not on the best terms right now. And why? Because I beat the Viper's ass a month ago."

I hear voices in my head, they council me, they understand. They talk to me.

Randy came out with a mic.

"Why?", he said as he walked down the ramp.

Mickie glared at him.

"Why don't we watch the recap?"

***recap of match and backstage events***

The crowd started laughing at Randy. He began to give Mickie a dangerous look. His eyes said "run".

"You dare make me look like an idiot in front of my fans?"

"No. You did that yourself."

Randy threw the mic on the floor, backing away from Mickie and rubbing his face.

"Come and get me, Legend Killer."

He charged at her, throwing a punch that caught Mickie in the stomach.

She stayed on her feet, smirking at the Viper, who was staring at her with a look of disbelief.

"I've had a lot of training from the best in the business. You can't hurt me, Orton. But I know two people who would love a crack at you right now," she said as the Brothers of Destruction theme began to play.

Kane and Undertaker ran down to the ring, enraged. Kane slid in first, putting his arms around Mickie.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, babe. Takes more than that to hurt me," Mickie laughed.

He turned and stared angrily at Randy, causing the younger man to gulp.

"You put your hands on her. I don't appreciate that," he said as he stalked toward the Viper.

Mark made his way toward Mickie, who grinned up at him.

"Hey, Deadman. Thanks for coming out."

"No problem, Miss James. Excuse me."

And the two brothers did a double chokeslam to Randy.

The Brothers' theme began to play again, and Mickie raised their hands in triumph, a smile on her face.


	8. Brothers Of Destruction and Karaoke?

Chapter 8: Karaoke Night!

The three got backstage after their victory. Mickie was grinning at the fact that she had stood up to Randy.

"Did you see me out there? I was awesome."

"Yes, but why didn't you run when you saw his eyes? Hell, Princess, I saw them," Kane said as he hugged her.

"Pshh. Randy doesn't scare me. And I knew that if anything went down, you'd have my back."

Mark smirked.

"Good lord, you two are just the cutest."

"Thanks, Mark."

Maria walked up and froze.

"Um, hey guys. I just saw your promo, Mickie. Great job."

"Thanks, 'Ria. Have you met Mark?"

"Yeah. Hey."

Mark smiled down at the Paparazzi Princess.

"I was just wondering if you guys were coming with us to the club."

Mickie looked up at Kane.

"I love karaoke! Can we go please? Please? I'll wake up really early tomorrow."

Kane pretended to think about it, then smiled.

"Five-thirty, no later."

"Deal! Thanks babe!"

Mickie looked over at Maria, then smiled at her, tilting her head in Mark's direction.

Maria looked up at the Deadman, nervously biting her lip.

"Would-would you like to come with us, Mark? You don't have to if you don't want to, I mean. It's up to you, but it would be nice to-"

"Of course I'm going. Somebody has to dance with you, don't they?"

Maria's eyes and smile widened.

"Come on, 'Ria. Let's go get our outfits," Mickie said as she pulled the speechless Diva away from the boys.

"Oh my gosh I'm going clubbing with the Undertaker! Mickie, what do I wear?"

Mickie came out wearing a black heart and dagger tee, ripped black jeans, and black and red skull hi-tops. She had on a pair of red earrings shaped like angel wings and a gargoyle necklace.

"Maria, chill okay? He'll love you if you wear anything. Good lord."

"Sorry. I'm just really nervous."

Maria was wearing a black tombstone tee, a black studded leather skirt, and black chain boots. She had on a pair of tombstone earrings and a silver chain belt.

"Wow. You look good, 'Ria."

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Definitely."

Mark and Glenn were getting ready for the club and talking about the girls.

"I wonder what Mickie is wearing."

"Down boy."

"What? All I said was that I wonder what Mickie is wearing."

Mark looked at his younger brother with a doubtful look.

"When are you and Mickie gonna just do it? I mean seriously, little brother. You're creeping me out more than usual."

"We'll do it when we're ready. I don't want to rush things with Mickie. It's weird, man. It's like, I really care about her, and I don't want to screw it up like I did with Amy."

"You didn't screw it up. Amy did."

Kane sighed.

"Well I love Mickie, okay? I want to take it slow."

Mark's head shot to stare at his little brother.

"What did you just say?"

"I love Mickie, and I want to take it slow."

"I'm sorry. I thought you just said you loved Mickie."

Kane stared at Mark, just realizing what he meant.

"I do. God, I love her so much Mark."

"Have you told her?"

"Yeah."

Mark smirked.

"What?"

"You've gone soft."

"No I haven't. Kane isn't soft."

"Mickie's made you soft, little brother."

Kane glared, then stood up and pinned his brother against the wall.

"I'm not soft."

Mark waited for Kane to hit him, to do something. But with a sigh, Kane just let him drop.

"You woulda hit me before. Why not now?"

"Didn't feel the need to."

"Awe. Big old softy."

"Oh shut up, Mark."

The girls walked into the hall, smirking at the boys, whose jaws were on the floor. Kane was literally drooling over Mickie's outfit, and Mark wasn't breathing.

"Um, guys? You okay?"

Mark and Kane both shook their heads and looked at the girls.

"Holy."

"Lord."

"So, you like them?"

Kane walked over to Mickie, smirking as he put his hands around her waist.

"Let's put it this way, Princess. I'm going to have a hard time keeping the boys away from you tonight."

Maria looked at Mark, who was just staring.

"I um, I thought this outfit would go along with your biker character. Is it too much?"

The poor man couldn't answer. He was too busy trying to figure out where to look.

"Hey bro, answer the girl."

Clearing his throat, 'Taker offered Maria a hesitant smile.

"You, um, you look great."

"Thanks, Mark. I'm glad you like it."

Mickie linked arms with Kane and smiled at her friends.

"Are we going to stay here, or are we gonna go party?"

"I'm all for staying here," Kane said with a lecherous grin.

"Let's hit the club! I wanna dance!"

"I've heard you can really move, 'Ria."

Maria giggled.

"Well you ain't seen nothing yet."

S&M by Rihanna began playing as soon as the four walked into the club.

"Oh my god this is my favorite song! Let's dance, babe!"

Kane followed eagerly, looking at Mark with a look that clearly said "I'm getting some tonight."

Mark just rolled his eyes and looked over at Maria.

"Wanna dance?"

"Why not? It'd give us something to do."

She led him onto the floor and started moving her hips back and forth to the beat. He blinked, and she tossed him a sexy smile.

"Well come on, Deadman. Let's see what you got."

He grinned and held her hips as she went down.

"Wow, 'Ria. You got moves."

"Thanks, Mark. Let's see you dance."

Mark smirked and started grinding against her.

"Eh, not too bad."

It had been an hour, and Maria and Mickie were having fun on the poles.

Mickie was twirling around the pole to Three Six Mafia, and Maria was doing the same.

Kane and Mark were sitting in the audience, just staring.

"Oh."

"My."

"God," they said together.

"Dude, I didn't know Mickie had that much talent."

"Maria is, wow."

The crowd kept cheering the two Divas on, and they grinned.

"Thanks, thank you all. We'd do another, but we gotta get back to our boys."

"Aww," the crowd said.

Mickie laughed and jumped on Kane's lap.

"Hey babe."

"Wow, Princess. That was amazing. You got some serious talent, you know that?"

"I knew it. But you didn't."

"Right."

Maria looked up at Mark with a smirk.

"You're gonna catch flies, Mark."

The Deadman closed his mouth and winked at her.

"You have skill, Miss Kanellis. You definitely have skill."

"Thank you. I appreciate that comment."

Mickie smiled. She knew that inviting Maria would be a good idea. It had given her a chance to get closer to Mark.

"Hey 'Ria, let's hit the ladies' room. I gotta pee."

"Kay. We'll be just a sec."

Maria found herself being dragged to the bathroom by an eager brunette.

"Do you like him?"

Mickie was leaning against the sink, watching Maria fix her makeup.

"I don't know, Mick. Mark's a nice guy, but after what happened with Anthony, I'm just not ready for a relationship."

Anthony Carelli, better known as Santino Marella, had broken the poor Diva's heart when she found him with Melina.

"'Ria, all I want is to see you happy. Mark isn't like Anthony, and he can make you happy. If you aren't ready, then tell the guy before he makes a fool of himself."

"I don't wanna hurt him, though."

"You are going to if you don't tell him now."

The girls walked out and found the boys again.

"I have a crazy idea," Maria said.

"What?"

"Karaoke. All four of us."

Kane stared at her.

"We don't sing, Mick. Mark and I never do karaoke."

Mickie narrowed her eyes.

"Why not? I think that it would be fun."

The boys laughed, then realized that their dates weren't laughing with them.

"Oh, you're serious," Mark said.

"Please Babe? It'll be fun."

Kane sighed.

"Fine. But don't pick out something lame, okay?"

Maria flipped through the song list.

"Hey Glenn, I think I found your new theme."

"Mickie, doll, you owe me."

"You're up, Babe."

Monster You Made by Pop Evil began to play, and Kane looked over at Maria.

"Holy crap. You are amazing."

"Don't let Mickie hear you," Maria laughed.

**Take a good look at me now Do you still recognize me Am I so different inside This world is trying to change me And I admit I don't want to change with it And I admit I can't go on like this anymore**

**Erase this monster I've become Forgive me for all the damage done It's not over Say it's not over I'm begging for mercy I'm only the monster you made me**

**I'm better alone now See I'm torn from my mistakes And I stop believing that I could ever make things change How much can I take When I know that it hurts you How long can I wait When I cant go on like this anymore**

**Erase this monster I've become Forgive me for all the damage done It's not over Say it's not over I'm begging for mercy I'm only the monster you made me**

**Because who I am Isn't who I used to be And I'm not invincible I'm not indestructible I'm only human Can't you see The beauty in me**

**Take a good look at me now Can't you see I've changed**

**Erase this monster I've become Forgive me for all the damage done It's not over Say it's not over I'm begging for mercy I'm only the monster you made me**

**Far away through the pain I hear the angels calling Far away through the pain I see my demons falling**

**Far away through the pain I hear the angels calling Far away through the pain I see my demons falling**

**Erase this Erase this Erase this monster you made me**

The song finished, and everyone cheered. Kane smiled at Mickie, who was beaming with pride.

"You did great, Babe! I'm shocked. I didn't know you had a voice like that."

"I knew it. But you didn't."

"You stealing my lines now, Jacobs?"

Kane grinned.

"Mark, get up there!"

"No thanks, Little Brother. This isn't my thing."

Maria looked at the Deadman with puppy-dog eyes.

"Come on, Mark. Please?"

Mark looked around at all the supportive people and sighed.

"Fine. Gimme the mic."

God's Gonna Cut You Down by Johnny Cash began, and Mark rolled his eyes.

**You can run on for a long time Run on for a long time Run on for a long time Sooner or later God'll cut you down Sooner or later God'll cut you down**

**Go tell that long tongue liar Go and tell that midnight rider Tell the rambler, the gambler, the back biter Tell 'em that God's gonna cut 'em down Tell 'em that God's gonna cut 'em down**

**Well my goodness gracious let me tell you the news My head's been wet with the midnight dew I've been down on bended knee talkin' to the man from Galilee He spoke to me in the voice so sweet I thought I heard the shuffle of the angel's feet He called my name and my heart stood still When he said, "John go do My will!"**

**Go tell that long tongue liar Go and tell that midnight rider Tell the rambler, the gambler, the back biter Tell 'em that God's gonna cut 'em down Tell 'em that God's gonna cut 'em down**

**You can run on for a long time Run on for a long time Run on for a long time Sooner or later God'll cut you down Sooner or later God'll cut you down**

**Well you may throw your rock and hide your hand Workin' in the dark against your fellow man But as sure as God made black and white What's done in the dark will be brought to the light**

**You can run on for a long time Run on for a long time Run on for a long time Sooner or later God'll cut you down Sooner or later God'll cut you down**

**Go tell that long tongue liar Go and tell that midnight rider Tell the rambler, the gambler, the back biter Tell 'em that God's gonna cut you down Tell 'em that God's gonna cut you down Tell 'em that God's gonna cut you down**

Mark bowed amid cheers from the crowd, and smiled at Maria.

"Your turn, Miss Kanellis."

Maria smiled and got onstage.

"Mickie, can you find our clubbing song please?"

"Sure, 'Ria."

Untouched by the Veronicas started.

**I go ooh ooh, you go ah ah lalalalalalalala**

**I can't lie lie lie lie lie lie I wanna wanna wanna get get get what I want Don't stop Give me give me give me what you got got Cause I can't wait wait wait any more more more more Don't even talk about the consequence Cause right now you're the only thing that's making any sense to me And I don't give a damn what they say, what they think think Cause you're the only one who's on my mind I'll never ever let you leave me I'll try to stop time for ever, never wanna hear you say goodbye (bye bye bye)**

**I feel so untouched And I want you so much That I just can't resist you It's not enough to say that I miss you I feel so untouched right now Need you so much somehow I can't forget you Been going crazy from the moment I met you**

**Untouched And I need you so much**

**See you, breathe you, I want to be you Alalalala alalalala You can take take take take take time time To live live the way you gotta gotta live your life Give me give me give me all of you you Don't be scared I'll see you through the loneliness of one more more more Don't even think about what's right or wrong, wrong or right 'Cause in the end it's only you and me and no one else is gonna be around To answer all the questions left behind And you and I are meant to be so even if the world falls down today You've still got me to hold you up up And I will never let you down (down)**

**I feel so untouched And I want you so much That I just can't resist you It's not enough to say that I miss you I feel so untouched right now Need you so much somehow I can't forget you Been going crazy from the moment I met you**

**Untouched, untouched, untouched, untouched, untouched Alalalala alalalala Untouched Alalalala alalalala**

**I feel so untouched And I want you so much That I just can't resist you It's not enough to say that I miss you I feel so untouched right now Need you so much somehow I can't forget you Been going crazy from the moment I met you**

**I feel so untouched And I want you so much That I just can't resist you It's not enough to say that I miss you I feel so untouched right now Need you so much somehow I can't forget you Been going crazy from the moment I met you**

**Untouched, untouched, untouched**

Maria never took her eyes off Mark as she sang, and smirked as his jaw dropped.

"Surprised?", she said as she got offstage.

"Not really, no. All the pretty Divas can sing."

"Thanks Mark! It's my turn."

"Knock us dead, Beautiful."

Lindsay Lohan's Speak began.

**Speak speak speak your heart flow**

**Everybody's got a point of view And the right to their own opinion So don't be scared of what I'm gonna do When you let me know your intuition**

**So what makes you think That I won't get it So what makes you think that I won't get your love tonight**

**[Chorus:]**  
><strong>Speak come on and let it out Give it to me you know that I can take it Speak because the more you say the more I'm at ease Come on don't keep me waiting now I don't wanna guess, not a test, tell me what your thinking Keep it real, no big deal Tell me what your dreaming Speak let it out... Breathe<strong>

**Speak uh straight from your heart**

**It cant be wrong it can only be right Just show me what you are feeling You'll be surprised that how easy it is Just open up its so healing**

**So what makes you think that I won't get it So what makes you think that I won't get your love tonight.**

**[Chorus]**

**Speak uh straight from your heart**

**You gotta let it out [2x]**

**C'mon and let it out C'mon and let it out..**  
><strong>(Speak) Because the more you say the more I'm at ease (C'mon and let it out C'mon and let it out Don't wanna guess, not a test, tell me what you're thinkin'<strong>  
><strong>(dont keep me waiting)<strong>  
><strong>Keep it real, no big deal, tell me what you're dreamin'<strong>  
><strong>Speak Let it out... Breathe<strong>

**Speak C'mon and let it out Give it to me (give it to me)**  
><strong>You know that I can take it (give it to me)<strong>  
><strong>Be (Be)<strong>  
><strong>Because the more you say the more I'm at ease C'mon don't keep me waiting now Don't wanna guess, not a test, tell me what you're thinkin'<strong>  
><strong>(tell me what you're thinkin')<strong>  
><strong>Keep it real, no big deal, tell me what you're dreamin'<strong>  
><strong>(tell me what you're dreamin)<strong>  
><strong>Speak Let it out SPEAK<strong>

Mickie stopped and backflipped off the stage, the crowd cheering.

"You sing, you dance, you wrestle. What other hidden talents do you have, Mickie?"

"None suitable for public, Babe. A lot suitable for later," Mickie said with a wink.

Maria looked up at Mark, then over at Mickie.

"Mickie?"

"Go for it, Maria!"

Taking a breath, Maria stretched up and kissed the Undertaker, who was shocked. Maria pulled away and looked up at him, waiting.

"I like you, Mark. A lot. But I understand if you don't want to go out with me."

Smirking, Mark leaned down and looked into the nervous Diva's eyes.

"This isn't a date?"


	9. Lita Gets A Reality Check

Chapter 9: Why do they hate us?

Mickie woke up the next morning and looked over at Kane. She couldn't help but think that if someone had told her two months ago that she would be dating the Big Red Monster, she would have punched them.

Now, what would she do?

"I'd smile and say yeah, he's mine."

"Really? I'd say the same thing."

Mickie blinked, then looked at Kane again.

"You're awake?"

"Of course. I usually wake your cute self up. But since we are starting late today, I decided to wait."

"Well let's get going. I wanna see how Mark and Maria's night went."

"Why are you so intent on getting them together?"

"Because they deserve love. And 'Ria is like, head over heels for him."

They got in the car, and Cyclone by Baby Bash started playing through the radio.

"Uh, I know this wasn't my fault, Babe. I didn't touch your radio last night."

"Well, Mickie, I stole your ipod."

"What? Why would you want my ipod? You listen to rock and all that stuff."

"I know. But yours is so much better for videos."

"What do you mean by videos?"

Kane smirked.

"You haven't been on Youtube lately, have you?"

"No. But Phil sent me some link the other day called The Monster's Obssession. Why?"

"Who do you think put that on?"

Mickie's eyes widened and she squealed.

"Oh my gosh that was you? I commented on that!"

"What did you say?"

Mickie smirked.

"Read and find out, Kane."

Mickie walked through the arena, listening to her ipod. She was surprised that he hadn't found her secret playlist of darker music.

That contained things like Evanescence, Mortal Love, and the other dark bands she loved.

"Ha. I bet he'd be shocked to hear some of the things I listen to."

"Who? Your insane freak of a boyfriend?"

Mickie stopped and turned to look at Lita.

"He wasn't such an insane freak when you slept with him, was he?"

Lita's eyes narrowed.

"Like you haven't."

"Actually, unlike you, I don't open my legs to just anyone. I'm waiting."

"Aw, how sweet. You actually care about the monster."

Mickie glared at Lita, who wore an evil smile.

"You know what? I do. I do care about Kane. More than I cared about my job, or my friends, or anything else. Because he deserves it. He deserves love, especially after everything you pulled."

"Everything I pulled? He stalked me, James. He got me pregnant, and then the baby died. But of course you wouldn't care, since you're just as psycho as he is."

That did it. Mickie slapped the redhead and then punched her for good measure.

"Keep your mouth shut, you little whore. Kane is an amazing man, and just because you couldn't keep them crossed doesn't mean he's the bad guy. And me? Yeah, I'm psycho. But I'm damn proud of it."

Lita growled, then charged Mickie, hitting her in the stomach and punching her hard enough to split the brunette's lip open.

Mickie simply smiled, blood running down her chin, then wrapped her fingers around Lita's throat and chokeslammed her onto the concrete floor.

"Remember who I'm dating the next time you want to mess with me. Kane's taught me a move or two."

Then she walked away.

Kane sat on a bench in the locker room, trying to relax. He hadn't seen Mickie since they walked in, and he was getting nervous.

"Hey. I grabbed you a water."

He turned to look at his girlfriend, who was holding a bottle of water to her lip.

"What happened?"

"Oh nothing. Stupid little redheads attacking people. I handled it."

"Lita," he growled. Couldn't that woman keep her distance?

"Kane, look at me. I handled it, and all I got was a split lip, okay?"

He was still angry, and Mickie saw that.

"Babe? What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

She reached for his hand and grabbed it, rubbing her thumb on his palm.

"Talk to me, Kane. I can't read your mind."

"I'm sick of this!", he yelled. He yanked his hand away and turned from her.

"Sick of what?"

"All of it! I'm sick of people trying to tear us apart. Randy, Amy, Mark Henry. Why can't they just accept us and leave it alone?"

"I don't know, Babe. But they don't matter anyway. Not to me."

Mickie wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest.

"I love you, Glenn. No matter what anyone says, I love you."

He looked down and saw her crying.

"Why are you crying?"

"Because you're hurting inside."

Gently, he kissed her hair.

"Mickie, my precious little Mickie, I'm not hurting. Just upset."

"Not with me? I did chokeslam Lita onto the floor."

He pulled away and looked at her.

"You did what now?"

"I sort of got really mad at her and stole your move. She's probably whining to Hunter right about now."

Kane stared, then grinned widely.

"I'm so proud of you right now, you have no idea."

"Then why don't you kiss me and give me an idea?"

Relenting, he kissed her, feeling pain, hope, anger, and happiness. Nobody mattered to him.

Nobody but her.

Maria walked through the hallway with Mark, holding hands. It struck her as funny, because she didn't think that he would be okay with it.

"What are you thinking about, Angel?"

"Nothing, baby. Just how I didn't think you were the hand-holding type."

Mark grinned.

"Holding hands shows possession, as in she's mine, back off."

"Aw, how sweet. So, what does this show?"

And she kissed him slowly, softly.

"That shows, that I may have to be a little more possessive of you from now on," he growled into her ear. Maria giggled and kept walking.

"No other way to have it, Deadman."

Lita wandered quickly through the halls, looking for a certain Superstar. If she was going to take down Kane and Mickie, she needed him.

"Hey, I need your help!", she said as she spotted him.

"Why?"

"I want to take down Kane. Now are you going to help me or not?"

The man thought.

"What were you thinking?"

"Kidnap her. Torture Kane as he looks for her, then brainwash her into falling for you. It'll be the ultimate revenge."

"And I'll get Mickie, right?"

"Yeah whatever. Are you in?"

"I'm in."


	10. Lita and Randy?

Chapter 10: Lita and Randy?

**HardcoreCountry: Ah, another day at work. It's all fun and games, until someone loses a title.**

**SESPunk: True. So do you know the match card for tonight?**

**HardcoreCountry: No. I don't even know if I have a match.**

**SESPunk: Dang. That sucks.**

**PhoenixRisen: Mickie, go find Kane. Like, now.**

**HardcoreCountry: Why?**

**PhoenixRisen: I just saw Amy. And guess who was with her?**

**HardcoreCountry: Matt? Jeff?**

**PhoenixRisen: No. Randy**

**HardcoreCountry: O.O What?**

**PhoenixRisen: Yeah.**

**RKO: Talking about me again, Beth?**

**HardcoreCountry: Are you dating Lita now, Viper?**

**RKO: None of your business, James. You're dating a monster, so I'm dating the Extreme Diva.**

**SenseiofMattitude: You're dating Amy? Dude, you could do better.**

**Enigma2.0: Yeah, Randy. Amy's bad news.**

**RKO has logged off.**

**HardcoreCountry: Hey guys! Did you hear my news?**

**Enigma2.0: You're dating Glenn. That explains why he was smiling today.**

**DevilsFavoriteDemon: I wasn't smiling, Skittles. I was smirking.**

**SenseiofMattitude: Treat her well, man. Mickie's a nice catch.**

**HardcoreCountry: Thanks?**

**PhenomLives: Little brother, tell your girl she's an excellent matchmaker.**

**PhenomLover: Mickie, you rock! I'm so happy!**

**HardcoreCountry: Thanks, 'Ria. Mark, you better treat her right. Or I'll hunt you down.**

**DevilsFavoriteDemon: So we have the Brothers of Destruction. What do we call the girls, Mark?**

**PhenomLives: Thinking, thinking. Sisters of Sin.**

**PhenomLover: I love it!**

**HardcoreCountry: Makes us sound, tougher. Like we are totally bad.**

**Dibiase$$: Nobody leave! I just heard Randy talking to Lita.**

**Enigma2.0: About?**

**Dibiase$$: Mickie.**

**HardcoreCountry: Probably just gossiping about mine and Glenn's relationship. Don't worry about it, Teddy.**

**CrossRhodes: Mickie, Randy's jealous. And a jealous Randy paired with a vengeful Lita is a bad combo. You may wanna watch your back, girl.**

**DevilsFavoriteDemon: They aren't gonna touch her.**

**SESPunk: Got that right. She's got friends.**

**ChaingangChamp: Anybody seen Beth?**

**HardcoreCountry: She just left. Text her.**

**ChaingangChamp: I don't have her number. =(**

**HardcoreCountry: 555-1818**

**ChaingangChamp: Thanx.**

**DirtyDiva: Hey guys! It's Ashley.**

**HardcoreCountry: Massaro, right? Ashley Massaro?**

**DirtyDiva: Yeah. Mickie, right?**

**HardcoreCountry: Yep. How are you?**

**DirtyDiva: Pretty good. So is it true that you and Randy Orton used to date?**

**HardcoreCountry: WHAT? Who told you that?**

**DirtyDiva: Randy.**

**DevilsFavoriteDemon: Figures. Can I beat him now, Princess?**

**HardcoreCountry: Not yet, Babe. What'd he say, Ashley?**

**DirtyDiva: He said that you two hooked up one night, then started dating until Kane captured you and brainwashed you.**

**DevilsFavoriteDemon: He's dead.**

**HardcoreCountry: Babe, let me talk to him. He's hurting.**

**DevilsFavoriteDemon: Mickie, he's planning something! If Randy and Lita are talking, there's no good news.**

**HardcoreCountry: I know that, Glenn. I know that. But Randy is still my friend. Let me go talk to him, please?**

**DevilsFavoriteDemon: Fine. But only if John goes.**

**HardcoreCountry: Hey Cena, care to join me on an excursion?**

**ChaingangChamp: Nobody says excursion, Mick. But sure.**

**HardcoreCountry: DevilsFavoriteDemon: See Babe? It's all good.**

**Enigma2.0: Hey Ashley, do you want me to show you around?**

**DirtyDiva: Really?**

**Enigma2.0: Yeah. If you want.**

**DirtyDiva: I'd love to.**

**SenseiofMattitude: Yeah Jeff! You go little bro.**

**Mizfit: Matt, you're embarrassing him. It's funny!**

**BournetoFly: Anyone talked to Barbie l8ly? She's been off radar.**

**Kellyx2: Heyy Evan. You wanted to talk?**

**NexusBarrett: Ello, everyone!**

**HardcoreCountry: Hey Wade!**

**DevilsFavoriteDemon: Princess, we need to go see Hunter.**

**HardcoreCountry: Okay. Bye guys!**

Mickie walked through the hallway happily, on her way to Hunter's office. Suddenly, she bumped into a familiar face.

"Randy."

"Mickie. Where's your boyfriend?"

"He's busy. Can we talk, please?"

Randy glared down at his former best friend.

"No. You made your choice. Him or me, Mickie, and you chose him."

"I don't want to lose you, Randy. You're my best friend. You know everything about me, things Kane doesn't know. I can't lose you."

"You should have thought before you picked a monster," Randy spat as he walked away.

Mickie stood there for a moment, trying not to cry. Then she ran back to the locker room and sat on the bench, head in her hands.

What went wrong?


	11. Where's Mickie?

Chapter 11: Abduction

Mickie stood over Eve triumphantly, holding the Women's Championship in her hands.

"Congrats, Mick!"

"Thanks, Eve. Sorry about the DDT."

"It's cool. Go do your thing."

Mickie grinned and climbed the turnbuckle, flashing the belt to the camera.

Then she jumped off and grabbed a mic, waiting for silence.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, I have one thing to say: It's about damn time!"

The crowd cheered, and Mickie nodded.

"Yes, yes, I know. It's been a while since I've gotten a title shot. But I won! And I know I'm not the only champion as of three days ago."

Slow Chemical began to play, and Kane walked out. He climbed into the ring and crossed his arms.

"I thought you were supposed to leave the ring."

Mickie gulped in fear.

"I wanted to congratulate the newest champion on his victory over Rey Mysterio last night. It's not every day that you're captured by the WWE Champion, Kane."

His eyes grew bright, but his face didn't show any other emotion.

"And it's not every day you capture the Women's Champion, Mickie."

The Diva grinned, daring to break script. She walked forward and grabbed his wrist, raising it in the air.

"Let's give it up for Kane!"

Everyone cheered, and Raw went to commercial.

"Why did you break script, Princess? Hunter doesn't like people breaking character."

"I didn't break script. I added a bit of surprise to it. People aren't expecting things like that."

"Tell that to Hunter," Stephanie McMahon said as she walked in. "He's asking for you."

Mickie looked over at Glenn, scared.

"My job. I cannot believe I just risked my damn job!"

He grabbed her arm and looked down at her.

"Tell Hunter to look at the ratings when Raw ends. Then ask him if he really wants to lose those numbers."

Mickie nodded, then followed Stephanie out of the room. Halfway down the hall, she ran back to the locker room and kissed Kane hard.

"Just in case he does let me go, Babe. Love you!"

"Love you, Princess."

Mickie walked through the hallway with Stephanie, nervous.

"Is he mad?"

"I can't tell you anything. Sorry."

Sighing, Mickie continued her journey, not knowing that things were about to change for her and Kane.

"We're here, Mickie. Good luck."

"Thanks, Stephanie."

Mickie pushed open the door, coming face to face with Randy Orton and Lita.

"Hello, Angel. Miss me?"

Lita laughed cruelly and pulled out a rope and duct tape as Randy covered Mickie's mouth, cutting off the screams of fear.

Something was on the duct tape, and Mickie became unconscious. Randy gently picked her up and walked out of the arena, Lita following him.

"I told you you would be mine, Mickie," he whispered.

Kane walked to Hunter's office and stuck his head in. Hunter was sitting at his desk.

"Did Mickie leave?"

"I haven't seen her, actually. Why?"

"Stephanie said you wanted to talk to her about the show."

Hunter cocked an eyebrow.

"No, I actually enjoyed the show. It shocked the audience, and ratings are amazing. I think this storyline is going to be a good one."

"Then where is she?"

"I don't know. Stephanie is missing too."

The woman in question walked into the room.

"Stephanie, where's Mickie?"

Stephanie looked down in fear, refusing to meet Hunter's eyes.

"Stephanie!"

"Randy took her! Randy and Lita!"

Kane growled and bolted from the room. He knew Randy was planning something. Mickie had been kidnapped, and it was all his fault.

"Hang on Princess. I'll find you."


	12. You Belong To Me, Micks

Chapter 12: Mine Forever.

Lita sat in the car with Randy, keeping an eye on their captive. She was nervous. Why had she agreed to do this in the first place? Did Kane's heartbreak really matter anymore? She was so confused.

"Randy?"

"Amy."

"Maybe this was a bad idea. I mean, kidnapping Mickie? Really?"

Randy stopped the car and stared at her angrily. For the first time in her life, Lita was intimidated by Randy Orton.

"This is what had to be done. She is mine, Lita. And you want to hurt Kane. That is what you told me the night we came up with this plan, remember?"

Lita nodded. She _had_ asked him for help. And she wanted to hurt Kane, the man who had tormented her for months. Who had cost her her child.

_But he wasn't a problem after he found Mickie._

"Amy, we are doing this to protect Mickie. I'm doing it to protect her from Kane. He's a monster, remember?"

She remembered all too well.

It was two weeks after Kane had began stalking her. Lita was sitting in the locker room, thinking to herself. Matt was taking most of the cheap shots Kane gave out, and it pissed her off. She was going to do something about it.

So she walked out and began searching for his locker room. Once she found it, Lita barged in without knocking, completely aware this was a bad idea.

"Wake up, Kane. I know you aren't sleeping, you crazy creep."

Lazily, the man in question rolled over.

"Actually, _Lita_, I was enjoying a peaceful nap. People still take those."

Lita growled and punched him in the head. Almost.

He grabbed her wrist before she could connect the punch, bending it back just slightly. She hissed in pain.

"Do not hit me. You will regret it. And why exactly are you here?"

"Leave Matt alone! Just because you're obssessed with me doesn't mean he needs to suffer."

Kane smirked.

"Come to save your precious Matt? How sweet. What makes you think it will work, Lita darling?"

"There has to be something you want!"

"What if you don't have anything I want?"

Lita growled in exasperation.

"Dammit Kane, quit with the games!"

"I'm not playing a game, Lita. I'm deadly serious."

"I'll give you anything. Just leave him alone, Kane. Do that, and I'll give you anything."

Without warning, he sat up and gripped her chin tightly.

"Be extremely careful how you word that statement, Lita. I may take you up on that offer," Kane said as he looked over her body.

She struggled for a moment, then sighed in relief as he let her go.

"Leave."

And that's how it started. Over the next few months, Kane stalked Lita, eventually getting her pregnant, then forcing her to marry him in that God-awful wedding.

She shuddered just thinking about it. He was a monster, she thought to herself.

No, she had to protect Mickie from that pain.


	13. A Broken Heart

Chapter 13: Waking Up Alone

Mickie's brown eyes slowly opened as she found herself in an unfamiliar room.

"Where am I?"

"Morning, Psycho. You slept for a long time," Lita said with a sneer.

Mickie glared at the redhead.

"Fuck off, Dumas. I'm not in the mood."

"You should be nice, James. After all, I captured you."The words sank in, and Mickie threw a punch at the other woman.

"Let me go!"

"I don't think so, Sweetheart. You're mine now," Randy said as he walked into the room.

Mickie glared at him, wishing that looks could kill.

"I'll escape. One way or another, Randy, I will get out of here and go back to Kane."

Randy laughed.

"Keep wishing, Micks. Maybe it'll come true."

"I hate you!"

"I really don't care. You'll get over it."

Mickie spat at him.

"Kane will come for me."

"No. Because he believes you left him willingly. Not to mention I have Kelly keeping his interest away from you."

"Kelly? Why Kelly?"

"He's easily attracted to blondes, Mickie. That's why he fell for you."

"He cares about me!"

"Keep thinking that, Sweetheart."

They both left, leaving the heartbroken Mickie to think about her relationship with Glenn.

"He loves me for me. I know it!", she screamed.

Then she broke down crying.

What if he didn't love her at all?


	14. Points Of View, part 1

**A/N: Mkay, this is my official first chapter of Captive. The first 13 chapters were all written by my bestest bud Enigmatic Kaneanite. The idea and plot really all came from her and it was an awesome story. When she said she wasn't going to finish it I nearly had a fit so we decided that I'd finish it. Now I know this story would've no doubt been better if she'd been the one finishing it, but bear with me people, aiight? Now, let's get on with this baby!**

**Disclaimer:Oh, and FTR, I can only wish that I owned all the sexy superstars in this story, but sadly, I own absolutely nothing as the sick baby bird that fell from it's nest I'm trying to rehabilitate has sucked up all my cash and I once again find myself broke.**

Randy crossed the room, fully aware of Mickie's eyes trying to burn holes into his back. Though she couldn't see his face, he grimaced. It hurt him that Mickie just didn't get it. Randy was trying to do this for **her**. Contrary to what a lot of people thought, Randy wasn't stupid. Insane at times, definatley, but not stupid. So why would he continually go after Kane's girl the way he had been? Why was he trying so hard to get a rise out of the man? He wasn't. Because once again, Randy isn't stupid. He's stupidly in love. Mickie James is, or as of a few weeks ago, _was_ his best friend. He cared about her. He wouldn't hesitate to risk his life for her. And that's exactly what he was doing now. Kane was a dangerous man. He did evil, malicious things to people just to hear their screams and laugh at them. At least, that's what Randy thought.

On the otherside of the room, sitting across from Mickie was Lita, her arms folded across her chest and a smirk on her face as she stared at Mickie. Lita looked at Mickie as though she were the dumbest woman in the world. Lita, in all honesty, did not hate Mickie James. In fact, that was why she was here. She wasn't trying to make things harder for Mickie, she was trying to protect her. Lita had been there for Kane to take advantage of her. She had been there listening to Kane say he loved her. She had been there as Matt tried to fight for her freedom. She had been the one to feel scared and alone. She had been the one to feel the pain when her baby, their baby had died. Mickie hadn't. And Lita felt that if it was up to her, then Mickie, or no other woman should ever have to feel that pain that she felt. The kind of pain and heartache that only a true monster like Kane could deliver. No, she couldn't let him hurt anyone else the way she had been hurt.

That leaves one last person in the room, arguably the most knowledgeable of them all. Mickie had been the one to go through the storyline with Kane. Not Randy and not Lita. Yet somehow, both had managed to sneak their way into her business and ruin one of the best things she'd ever had. Tear tracks stained the diva's face. She refused to believe that Kane didn't love her. Everything they had gone through during their storyline-hell, screw the scripts, what about how they felt about each other? Mickie had seen love in Kane's eyes when they were together. She had him smitten and she was truly, madly and deeply in love with him too. They had fought for each other. Every waking moment, someone was out to ruin what they had, but they had fought it together. They had a real love, one that managed to make them one in the same. Now whether or not Mickie had made Kane into a human with her, or Mickie actually had changed and was now a monster like Kane, neither knew. But to both of them, it didn't matter. There was no way on God's green earth that Kane would betray her.

"Will you stop staring at me? It's getting a bit uncomfortable," Randy sneered, turning to look at her. Mickie rolled her eyes.

"You're kidding me, right? Oh, well my bad! Poor Randy's uncomfortable, we must have a war to make sure he's in his usual smug, dumbass state of mind!" Mickie shouted, irritated. Across from her, Lita smirked.

"Someone's being a real gripe. What's wrong, has the fact that Kane doesn't want you finally registered in your brain? Do you finally realize that he was using you the whole time-"

"Won't you shut up!" Mickie yelled, glaring over at Lita, "Look, pissbitch, it's not my fault that you're bitter at the world and can't catch a date other than this insecure little boy. It's not my fault that Kane loves me whereas he never even liked you!"

Lita laughed," Kane doesn't love you, sweetheart. He doesn't know what love is. He's a monster. And at least he took interest in me, he was just using you." Lita sat back in her chair smirking at the fuming woman.

"Took an interest in you? Dumas, you were just a toy to him. Hell, he had more interest in Matt, he's the only reason Kane really even noticed you-" Mickie yelped as Lita's hand came down hard across her face. Mickie held her head down, tears pouring from her eyes. Lita got up close to her, holding the diva by the chin.

"Mickie. He. Does not. Love. You," Lita said slowly and surely into the divas face. Despite the tears pouring from her eyes, Mickie glared at the diva, her eyes packed with intensity.

"Yes. He does. And I love him. Why can't you guys just leave us alone?" Mickie cried, looking up at Randy.

The man leaned against the wall quietly, his face cold and emotionless. On the inside, though, he was a wreck. He never wanted to hurt Mickie. Yeah, there were some times throughout this that he had been extremely pissed at her, but he'd never thought of hurting his friend. As Randy saw the tears pouring down her face, he was breaking inside. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew he was hurting this girl just as much as he thought Kane would. Maybe it was because he wanted her to see what she'd be getting into if she stayed with the monster, or maybe he was just getting revenge. Revenge for her picking Kane over him. For abandoning him. Revenge for breaking his heart. Was he really mad at Kane? Or was he mad at Mickie, for hurting him the same way he'd tried to save her from being hurt?

"How do you know?" Randy asked quietly from the back of the room. Mickie looked over at him, sniffling.

"What do you mean, how do I know-"

"How do you know for sure that Kane loves you?" Randy asked, walking slowly up to her. Mickie looked up at him spitefully.

"I can tell. The way he looks at me when we're together-"

"How? Like he's an animal and you're his prey?" Randy asked critically. Mickie glared at him but continued.

"And how he protects me from retards like you-"

"And look how well he did that," Randy snided. Mickie ground her teeth together irritated by Randy's words," Besides, that isn't love, that's a monster being possesive over his belongings. What else you got?"

"The way I can make him smile, a genuine smile-"

"Ha! Genuine? He's smiling because he's an insane monster and he knows he's driving the rest of his opponents crazy when he has you brainwashed the way he does!"

"He loves me, okay?" Mickie shrieked," I know he loves me! He calls me his princess, he protects me when I need him too, he worries about me when he doesn't have too and he told me he loves me!" Randy stared at the diva, his gaze hardening as she tried to level her heavy breathing. Once she had calmed a bit, he slithered towards her slowly, his eyes never leaving hers. He leaned down close to her face, so that they were eye to eye.

"The same way you said that _you _cared about _me_?" Randy started out slowly, his voice getting hotter and angrier with each word, " We've always been there for each other,_ I_ was your shoulder to cry on whenever you felt down. Whenever something went wrong, _you_ were there backing me up."

Mickie's eyes were filled with tears.

"Then why are you trying to ruin what we had?" She asked quietly, her voice breaking. Randy laughed, a low, sarcastic, and pained laugh.

"Me? I've ruined it?"

"Yes! Yes, you've ruined it. The same way you're trying to ruin what Kane and I have!" Mickie yelled into his face fiercely. Randy wouldn't look at her. He ground his teeth together frustrated as he backed away.

"Did I? Or am I just doing the same thing Kane did to us. Think about it, Mickie. We loved each other before you got that storyline with Kane. Then he appears, and just starts to get between everything we have. **He** ruined what we had. Not me. I'm just returning the favor," Randy growled, turning away. He started to head for the door, and Mickie called to him.

"Randy wait!" The man stopped in his tracks, his hand poised on the doorknob.

"What?" He bit out coldly.

"If I can prove to you that Kane loves me, that he really loves me and he won't hurt me, will you let me go?" Mickie asked lowly, her voice cracking,"_Please_?"

Randy didn't turn to look at her, but he screwed his eyes shut as he let his head bang against the cool hotel door, "I-"

"You aren't seriously going to let her do this, are you?" Lita cut in. She tore her eyes from Mickie to gaze at Randy's back as he leaned against the door.

"I'm going to do whatever the hell I think is best-"

"Well this isn't best, Randy. I'm not going to let you do this-"

"Will you shut up?" Randy growled, as he spun around, glaring at Lita. The woman immediatley quieted as she glared at the man. Randy brought his hands up, wiping his face roughly, before staring down hard at Lita.

"Mickie, I'll take you to the arena and let you _try_ to prove to me that Kane is capable of loving you," Mickie's face immediatley brightened and a smile began to break through, "_But_, if you do not, and he hurts you in any way, then you are coming back with me. With the rest of the roster where you belong, and you will _never _talk to Kane again, only if it's required for business. Is that understood?" Randy asked slowly, his eyes still trained on Lita who stared up at him ruefully as he addressed Mickie.

"Yes. Absolutely," Mickie quickly agreed. Randy nodded and slowly made his way closer to Lita.

"And as for you," He started, glaring at her," This, was your idea. Don't you dare try and back out of it now. You wanted revenge on Kane, and I wanted Mickie to be safe. You're getting what you wanted, now you better not try and ruin mine. Got it?" He growled low in her face. Lita glared at him but nodded curtly.

"Fine. Let's get to the arena."

**Sooooo, was it good? R & R peeps!**


	15. Point of View, part 2

Kane sat back in the locker room, staring absently at the tile floor, which as of late, had become extremely interesting to him. The way they all connected together. The way not one of them would ever be completely alone. It both comforted and sickened him. His Mickie was gone. Left with the psycho bastard who said he wanted to protect her, but did nothing but hurt her instead. Kane screwed his eyes shut, trying to fight back tears.

_You're a monster. What the hell are you crying for? You need control. You need to control. Find someone. Anyone. And break them._

Kane's eyes snapped open, the sorrow that was once in his eyes replaced with a look of murder. He started to stand up, to leave, to escape the voices that tried and tried and tried to get him to relapse, to get him to become the thing that knew only pain and intimidation. The door to the locker room opened and Kane looked up. A short blonde stood in front of him, smiling playfully, twisting a strand of hair.

"Hey Kane. I was wondering if you maybe would like to go out with me tonight?" Kelly Kelly asked him, looking as airheaded as ever. Kane looked dismissively down at her.

"No. No thanks Kelly. Now if you don't mind, I-"

"But Kane! Please? It would make me so happy if you came out and had a couple drinks with me. Just drinks between friends. Nothing else, I swear," Kelly said, pouting up at him. Kane laughed, an anguished, bitter sound. He kneeled down to where he was at her level. His eyes locked with hers and he smiled crookedly.

"Since when have you and I ever been friends? You hate me. You're scared of me. I'm a monster, remember? Isn't that what you and practically all of the other divas have always said?" He growled, glaring at her.

"Kane, I've never thought those things about you, I promise," Kelly said in mock innocence, " I mean, I'm still here after all. Mickie's the one who left you."

Kane closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. _Beat her. Beat her until she can't be such a bitch anymore. Humble her, Kane. Give her a reason to say all those things._

A loud roar broke through the room, followed closely by a shriek as Kane's fist made contact with the wall above Kelly's head. She flinched as he pressed his body up against hers, shutting her tight against the wall. Kane grabbed her under her chin, forcing the diva to look up at him. He smiled down at her, a twisted, maniacal smile, and she whimpered.

"You're right, Kelly. Mickie left me. But, you're still here," He said quietly, in an airy tone.

"Please don't hurt me, please, I'm sorry," Kelly whimpered. Kane's smile widened.

"Am I scaring you, Kelly? You think I'd hurt you? Well have you given me a reason to hurt you? Have you Kelly?" Kane asked slowly, his voice, mocking her tone of innocence from before. Suddenly, the diva began crying in his arms, trying to fight against him to turn away. Kane's smile disappeared and he growled low in his throat.

"Answer the question, Kelly. Have you, or haven't you, given me a reason to hurt you?" Kane growled, making sure her eyes never left his. She began to hyperventilate as she stared up at him, tear tracks staining her face.

"Mickie didn't leave you!" Kelly cried. Kane glared at her and smashed her head hard against the wall. The woman began to sob even more.

"I don't have time for your stupid games. Tell me the truth!" He yelled into the divas face. She trembled and began speaking.

"Randy and Lita kidnapped Mickie. She never left you! Randy wanted her for himself and Lita wanted revenge for what you did to her so they teamed up and kidnapped her okay? Mickie loves you! And no matter what, the both of you are lucky, because wherever you are, you know that somebody loves you. You know Randy asked me to do this to try and make sure you didn't go looking for Mickie? What was I supposed to do? Say no to my best friend after his heart had been broken? Please don't hurt me, and please don't hate Mickie! Wherever Randy has her, I know she's beating herself up about not being able to be with you! Please Kane please!"

"Where is she?" Kane asked suddenly, his eyes flicking down to the diva.

"I-I don't know! Randy, he wouldn't tell me anything! He just asked me to do this for him, and I-I couldn't say no!" Kelly cried.

As the words left the divas mouth, Kane found it harder and harder to keep control. Mickie still loved him. Had never stopped loving him. This was all Randy and that red headed bitch. Kane ground his teeth together. _You believe that? Mickie betrayed you, and this whore just wants to bring you down to her level. Don't do it. Don't go back to Mickie and don't move on to this. Take control. Be the monster you know you are. Look at her crying. She's pathetic. And if you believe one word she says, then you're pathetic too._

Kane looked down at the sobbing diva. He did believe what she said. Except for one thing.

"Why would you help him?" Kane asked slowly looking down at her. Something wasn't lining up. Kelly momentarily froze, before another sob shook her body.

"I already told you, I couldn't say no to him. No right now when-"

"Why couldn't you? Do you think I'm stupid, Kelly? I've heard you say before that you hated Randy. I've heard you call him things that I'm not about to repeat, I've even seen you try and sabotage him several times..." Kane said, no longer looking at the diva.

"What are you saying? You don't believe me? I'm telling you the truth, Kane!"Kelly sobbed once more, her voice trembling.

"Are you? I'll believe you when you say Randy and Lita kidnapped Mickie. I'll believe you when you say he did it because he wants Mickie to himself and she did it to get revenge on me. Hell, I'll even believe you when you say that Mickie still loves me, if only because that's what I want to believe is true. But when you say that you did it to help your friend, then I don't believe a damn thing that comes from your mouth," Kane growled low, getting close in the divas face, smirking as she shrank back, "You wanna know what I believe? I believe you couldn't say no to Randy, but I don't believe it's because you felt bad for how _heartbroken_ he was. I think that Randall Keith Orton gave you an offer that you couldn't refuse. Am I right?" Kane asked, smiling down at her. Kelly looked up at him confused.

"No, I-"

"So what did he offer you? Money? A chance to reach the top of the divas card through him? Beer? Drugs? A fucking shopping spree? Knowing the kind of locker room slut you are, _he screwed you_ to do it," Kane growled, pushing off the wall away from her. He shook his head disgusted, walking across the locker room to get away from her.

"What? No! Who do you think you're talking to? I'm not some slut, Kane!" Kelly shouted, going after him, her facade breaking, "Just because I dress a certain way, or I actually look better than the pile of freaks you get, or because I fit in to some kind of stereotype that you feel the need to put me in, doesn't make me that! Yeah, I'm blonde, pretty, and way better than the little crazy tramp you've got! That doesn't make me someones Barbie sex doll, so don't act like you know who I am!"

Kelly's words got louder as her frustration rose. She stomped closer to the big man across the room and noticed his shoulders heaving. Was he crying? No, she realized he wasn't crying, but laughing.

"What the _hell_ is so funny?" Kelly growled, scowling angrily at Kane's back.

"You are. You and everybody else here," Kane laughed, frustrated, " You know you're a real hypocrite, Kelly. Since the day I started, you people have been classifying me as some kind of terrible, emotionless, uncaring monster because of the way I look. You, Kelly, of all people, should've known what I was going through, how it feels to be assumed as someone you aren't because of how you look,"

Kelly, finally realizing what she had just said and done, hung her head in shame. Because she was skinny,blonde, and wore racy clothes sometimes, people classified her as whore and she hated it. But now, she saw Kane, no less than a giant, wearing dark clothes, and standing back quiet and observative, and she classified him as a freak; as a monster.

"But Kelly," Kane started and she looked up at him, pouting, " I didn't call you a locker room slut because of the way you look. I called you that because that's what you _are_. That's the difference between me and you."

Kelly gritted her teeth together and glared at him. Kane smirked, heading towards the door. It was only when he had it open that she spoke.

"You're right Kane," she started, twisting over to him, "I was lying. I did this for Randy because he promised me the divas title in return for leading you away from that bitch, Mickie." Kelly growled out slowly as she passed him through the doorway. Kelly smirked. She was happy that she had hurt him and she was happy that soon, the divas title would be vacated since there was no way Mickie would return in the amount of time needed for her next defense, effectively making it as good as hers.

Kane froze in his spot as he heard her words. Mickie James, the love of his life, had been traded for a damned divas title. Kane felt the anger boiling inside of him and as Kelly passed, he grabbed her arm, dragging her back roughly and throwing her against the door. The diva winced as she made contact with the hard wood. Kane was immediatley in her face.

"You jealous bitch!" He growled, "You are a complete _idiot_! Do you realize you put Mickie's safety in danger over some damn title?" Kelly smiled up at him.

"Does it look like I care? I get the title, and before it all ends, I'll make sure I end up with Randy too," she said, her voice bubbling with deceit. Kane looked at her, disbelievingly.

"Oh my gosh." He said slowly, "You are so stupid! I didn't think I could ever meet someone so freaking stupid! Kelly! I hope, no I pray, that you get that title! Because you need it! You need something to prove to yourself that all your whoring around, that all your selling yourself out, got you somewhere! At least one thing, even if it be just some stupid butterfly title that wasn't worth all this!" He yelled.

"You really do need that title, don't you? You need it so that you won't go insane thinking about how the one thing you're good at is laying flat on your back! I hope you realize that Randy, as crazy and desperate as he is, lied to you. You are never going to get Randy, that's why he took Mickie, he doesn't want you, Kelly! Get it through your head, please! And you know what else, you are never, ever, going to win that title on your own by wrestling. You won't. I hate to tell you, but your real talent, it won't land you anywhere but in a clinic!" He screamed. He wanted so bad to fight, to hit, to make her feel his pain. But if he did, then he'd be just like her: the exact thing people portrayed him as.

Kelly glared at him, her arms crossed tight over her chest.

"Shut up. I don't give a damn about your opinions or what you think. You don't know me. Not at all," she bit out.

Her eyes met his and one set was filled with pain and anger, the other, filled with frustration. Frustration that came from knowing someone else knew you better than yourself. Something down the hall from behind the big man caught Kelly's eyes. Her pout turned into a smirk as her eyes caught sight of three people, her eyes stuck on one in particular, Mickie James. On each side of her stood Randy or Lita. Mickie's eyes had red rings around them, it was obvious she had been crying. As Mickie finally caught sight of Kelly, her eyes widened. She began walking down the long corridor towards the open locker room. Just as the Mickie opened her mouth to call out to Kane, Kelly bolted forward, her lips catching his.

At first, Kane was too shocked to react and fell into the kiss, not resisting her. Mickie stopped in her tracks and tears began to sting at her eyes. She had been so sure that Kane loved her, more than anything else in the world. She was so sure that she would arrive at the arena, find Kane, prove to Randy that he did love her and then live happily with the man she thought she belonged with. But now, as she stood in the hall that now felt freezingly cold, all she wanted to do was go back to life before the Captive storyline, before Kane. As the first tear fell from Mickie's eyes, Randy was already by her side, hugging her close.

"Go ahead and say it!" She sobbed into Randy's chest, "Say _I told you so, Mickie_, go on, do it!" She cried, punching him in the chest. Despite the pain that flashed across Randy's torso, it didn't compare to the pain he felt on the inside of his chest. He could feel his heart breaking. He wanted Mickie to realize Kane wasn't good for her, not see her break down and feel pain. Randy glared over her head, burning holes into the man's back.

"I'm never going to say that, Mickie. You think that's what this is about? I told you before that you're my best friend and I just didn't want you hurt,"Randy growled, hugging Mickie against him, willing for her to stop crying.

"Randy?"

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry I didn't listen to you," Mickie whispered lowly with a sniffle.

"Me too, Mick. Me too," Randy said softly.

"I...I want to go. Can we leave?" she asked quietly. The frown left Randy's face and he smiled. Mickie was leaving Kane. She was his now. Randy looked at Kane's back, smirking. _I told you you wouldn't torture Mickie anymore. That I was going to make sure you never touched her again,_ Randy thought, glaring at the man's head. He grabbed Mickie by the waist and pulled her off down the hall.

Lita stayed behind and stared at the couple kissing in the doorway. Lita couldn't believe it. She thought tha maybe Kane would prove them wrong, that he was capable of caring. Lita still believed that, even through everything that had happened, how careless he was with her and how hurt she was that he didn't feel that love towards her, she had seen the love he had for Mickie. She was sure she had. Lita knew he must have been capable of loving someone and as much as it pained her to know that that someone wasn't her, it was still something. So why was he there, kissing Kelly Kelly, a woman he had never shown any emotion for whatsoever? Something wasn't adding up, but Lita didn't know what. She found out though not even a second later.

As Kelly kissed his mouth, Kane seemed to fall into it. It wasn't because of anything for Kelly though. In his mind, it was Mickie he was kissing, the only woman who's memory and taste would never leave his mind. But it was when Kelly pulled him in closer did he wake from his reverie. That wasn't Mickie. Those weren't her lips. that wasn't her smell, those weren't her hands and that wasn't how she held him. Kelly didn't fit with him; she didn't belong. In Kane's mind, he and Mickie were a perfect fit; trying to put someone else in her place would be the equivalent of trying to shove a square shape through the circle hole on a baby's playtoy, it just wouldn't fit the mold. Kane felt disgusted with himself just as he realized who's lips were on his and he shoved back on the diva, not even caring when her head bounced off the door frame.

"Well if I didn't know you before, I sure as hell do now. Don't come near me again, Kelly. You understand me?" Kane growled, grabbing her by the throat, only releasing her when she nodded briskly, dropping her to the ground.

"Good. Now get the hell away from me. Mickie James is the only one for me, not you or any of your skank friends, got it? Now **piss. Off**." Kane bit out at the diva. Tears rimmed her eyes and she glared at him as she backed away down the hall, his eyes trained on her, never leaving until they caught sight of the red head she passed on her way. Lita stared at Kane, her jaw dropped, trying to form words. Kane however, wouldn't be so patient to let her. He stormed to her and grabbed her by the throat, lifting her up and pinning her against the wall.

"Where's Mickie?" He growled low. Lita stared at him in shock, "Where is she, dammit?"

"You..." Was all Lita could get out before Kane flung her to the floor, frustrated. Lita continued to look up at him.

"Kane, you need to find Randy," Lita finally called. Kane spun around, glaring at her.

"Ha! Thanks for the information but I think I knew that already. Now tell me where he is before I-"

"Mickie saw you," Lita blurted out. Kane stopped and looked at her confused before it dawned on him.

"Please, tell me she saw it all?" Kane begged looking down at Lita. The diva shook her head slowly, feeling bad. Kane groaned, leaning against the wall and screwed his eyes shut.

"Randy's got her thinking that you cheated, that you never really cared about her,"

"He took her again?" Kane shouted, his eyes snapped open, furious.

"No," Lita shook her head, " She left with him."

Kane felt tears stinging at his eyes and he shut them once more. What just happened?

"Lita, you've got to help me, please?" Kane begged the diva, rubbing a hand over his face. Though he couldn't see, she nodded slowly.

"We need to get Mickie back. There's something up with Randy,"

"You're telling me..." Kane grumbled.

"No," Lita shook her head, " More than usual. In fact there's something that I need to tell you about him. I think Randy may be putting Mickie in more danger than he realizes."

Kane looked up at the diva and when he saw she wasn't joking, he straightened up.

"Talk."

**A/N:So how was that? Dramatic enough for you? I bet you guys didn't think I could pull something serious off, huh?**  
><strong>Now lemme call out my reviewers!<strong>  
><strong>-Lissa003:Was that quite what you were expecting? Don't worry though, it gets better! Just wait til next chapter...mwahaha!<strong>  
><strong>-Enigmatic Kaneanite: Maybe so, but my Kane is possesive, that's why he lockes us out his room.<strong>  
><strong>-KaneTristen3(aka Enigmatic Kaneanite): I hope you realize it was you teling me to hurry up that made me slow down...Hehe, that's just how my mind works...;P And to all you people who favorited, you guys are awesome and I feel terrible that I was too lazy to go back and look again, but again, you guys rock!<strong>


	16. Goodbye

**Okay, I know it's been three months and I'm really sorry. Things have just been out of order lately, and like I had said in Hostile Takeover, I had had something planned for this chapter, but since I relied on my sketchy memory and didn't write what that plan was, I lost it. My computer breaking again also didn't help. Then of course while taking care of the broken laptop the internet bill was forgotten...I promise though, next chapter will be out a lot sooner, in fact, it's almost finished.**  
><strong>Kane:It better be.<strong>  
><strong>Me:*rolls eyes* Get out of my face and be happy I didn't kill Mickie off.<strong>  
><strong>Kane:0.0 Me:Thanks goes out to KaneLovesTristen for helping me out with this chapter!<strong>

**Disclaimer: Isn't it sexual harassment of some sort to pry into my business and demand what I do or do not own? I mean, it's not like we all don't know already that I stay broke.**

"He's not mad at you," Lita finished as she got to the end of what seemed like a monologue. Kane stared back at the red head, trying to digest her story. Lita had recounted to him all the words traded while Randy had Mickie, starting with Randy saying 'I told you you would be mine, Mickie,' in Hunter's office, all the way to Mickie asking Randy, 'Can we leave' not long ago. As he finally soaked it all in, his stare turned into a heated glare.

"So you went through with all this to get back at me? You couldn't just go after me, you had to attack Mickie too? Are you that much of a coward?" Kane growled, hatred for the diva coating his voice. Lita stared at him confused, before she narrowed her eyes.

"Were you not listening to me? Okay, yeah, I admit I was being a coward, going after Mickie to get back at you, but that changed. For me, hell, for me and Randy both, it stopped being about you. We were trying to help Mickie!" Lita yelled, trying to explain herself. Kane's eyes widened at her statement.

"Are you fucking kidding me? You idiots kidnapped her, I highly doubt that she was pretty appreciative of being snatched away by two bumbling assholes! You and Randy must have been high to figure that kidnapping her would make me seem like more of a monster and make Randy look like he's some type of hero!" Kane snapped as he pushed past Lita, starting to go down the hall. He didn't know where he was going, he just knew he needed to get the hell away.

Lita had been dealing with this group of people screaming at her and trying to get her to lose it for days and she was getting tired of it. Kane pushing past her the way he did was going to be the end of it. For as much as she said that she was no longer focused on hurting Kane, the next words that left Lita's mouth were sent with the objective of cutting through him, and that they did.

"I'm the idiot? Oh yeah, because I'm the one who just got caught by my girlfriend tying cherry stems with the locker room whore who just knows she can beat Mickie for the title even though the bitch can't wrestle a celery stalk from a fat kid," Lita bit the words out, knowing Kane would want to tear her apart and regretting the words as soon as they left her mouth.

Kane spun around and caught Lita on the chin with a sharp left hook. The diva shrieked as she fell to the floor, pressing a finger to her busted lip and bruised face as she stared hatefully up at Kane. After this incident, she finally remembered why she hated him so much, why he didn't deserve Mickie. He was an abusive cheater and he could never really love anyone. He was a monster and that's all he would ever be. She glared up at him, tears stinging her eyes as she tried to burn holes through his closed eyelids.

"Will you shut up for a second before I-"

"Before you what? Beat me? Well guess what, I've been there and i've done that and for as much as you've ever hurt me, I could deal with it, because I never liked you. Mickie though, she did-"

"She does!" Kane hollered.

"She did! Right about now, I'm sure she even prefers me over you! You messed up, not me!"Lita yelled, getting in the big man's face. Kane's eyes widened.

"You didn't mess up? Really? Because I think that kidnapping someone over something that happened years ago is one of the biggest screw ups anyone could pull!"

"Bigger than killing your own baby?"Lita screamed, tears running down her face. Kane's anger flared up before the eye of the storm met him. He stared, trembling at Lita, trying to hold back his own tears. Kane growled out, trying to hold back his emotions. He tried forever to forget the pain, the regret of the deed he comitted that day, always tried to supress those emotions, not let anyone else know about them. That didn't stop them from being there though.

"If that's what this is about, then I'm sorry. I never meant for that to happen and you know it-"

"No! I don't know it! You say sorry now, but where was that sorry when it happened? My baby, YOUR baby had died, and you couldn't say anything! You couldn't show any type of emotion!" Lita hissed as she sobbed. Kane was quiet as he glared down at her, "Do you know how much that hurt? Face it! All you're good for is hurting people! I can testify to that, anyone who's ever been in the ring with you can testify to that, and now, Mickie can too. You keep whining about how you want people to see you as something other than a monster and get mad when they don't, but all you ever show them is the Hulk side of you and never the Bruce Banner! I tried to help you and what do I get? A swollen face and a bloody lip."

Kane looked down. It was true what she said. He hadn't shown any emotion that day, or any other day for that matter. He never talked about the incident. He hadn't been there for Lita that day. He had also hurt a lot of people, never bothering to worry about their pain. And Kane now realised that he never gave anyone a reason to see him as anything but a monster. He had never shown anyone his softer side, no one but Mickie, and he had ruined it. Kane stood, quiet, grinding his teeth together as his head throbbed.

"What, you don't have anything to say? _Again_?" Lita bit out, narrowing her eyes at him. Kane looked up at the ceiling, wanting to ignore her, "You know, for a guy so big, you have dust bunnies in the place of a set of balls. For once, be a man. Fix this mess. Alone. Because I am no longer a part of this."

Lita shook her head slowly, jaw clenched as she walked by him and out of his life. Kane sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. He started to walk down the hall in search of his brother's locker room.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

"You are seriously messed up, little brother," Mark chuckled as he sat down next to Kane, tipping a beer can back to his lips. Kane rubbed a hand over his head, nearly pulling a handful of brown locks loose.

"Don't I know it...How do I get her back now? The only way I might have been able to find her was Lita and now she's gone!" Kane growled, frustrated. Mark furrowed his brow.

"Boy, what the hell are you talking about? We have a mixed tag match against Randy, Mickie, and that Rhodes kid tonight," Mark stated. His brother was such a drama queen. Kane's head snapped up.

"What? We do? Why the hell didn't you tell me?" Kane shouted as he sprung up from his seat, pacing the room.

"I could've sworn that I just did..." Mark muttered, taking another sip of beer as he watched Kane frantically walk back and forth around the room.

"I _need_ to talk to her tonight," Kane stated desperatley.

"Do what you gotta do, little brother," Mark nodded. Kane stopped pacing. He had to get her back. He might have lost Lita but he sure as hell wasn't going to lose Mickie.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

Mickie sat in Randy's locker room, mind racing. It couldn't be true. Kane still loved her. He had to. But she'd seen him with Kelly. "I hate him," She growled in frustration.

"I told you he was lying." She turned and looked at Randy with teary eyes.

"I should have listened to you."

"Yeah you should've. In fact, you should've just come with me after I beat him the first time," Randy hissed.

"I fell in love with him, Randy. You can't fault me for that." He sighed and put his arms around her.

"You were brainwashed, Micks. I understand." She looked up at him sadly.

"I'm sorry, Randy."

"It's okay, Mickie." He leaned down and kissed her gently, surprised when she deepened the kiss. Someone cleared their throat loudly and he looked up, irritated.

"What?" Randy growled. Cody Rhodes stood in the doorway, looking at Randy unimpressed.

"What are you doing?" Cody asked. Randy narrowed his eyes at him.

"I'm trying summon Mjolnir. What the hell do you think I'm doing?" Randy spat. Cody looked to Mickie.

"Mickie, it's good to see you back and all, but aren't you dating Kane?"

At his words, Mickie looked away, trying to hold back her tears as she leaned into Randy's muscular chest for comfort. Randy wrapped his heavily tattooed arms around her back, holding her close. He glared up at Cody, who stared back at them, confused.

"Can you give me a second to talk to Cody right quick, Mick?" Mickie nodded quickly, pulling away as Randy stood and the two superstars left the room.

The door shut behind Randy and he instantly glared over at Cody. The young superstar stared back innocently at him, his eyes confused.

"What's going on?" Cody asked.

"Mickie and Kane are over, end of story," Randy said, turning around to go back into the room. Cody grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"What? What do you mean they're over? They seemed so happy together,"

"Well, now they aren't. Now would you-"

"I don't get it. What happened?" Cody's onslaught of questions were causing the Viper's head to throb relentlessly. Slowly and regretfully, Randy let his hand fall from the doorknob as he turned back to face Cody.

"Mickie...she, uh...she caught Kane cheating on her with Kelly," Randy faked his most sympathetic voice possible. Cody's eyes doubled their size.

"What? That makes no sense! Kane wouldn't do that...would he?" Cody's eyes flashed down in thought before looking back up at Randy.

"Apparently he would, and now, poor Mickie's heartbroken over it," Randy lied. Cody shook his head. None of this seemed right.

"But what about Kelly? Just the other day I passed her in the hall and she and a couple of other divas were making a list of guys they'd never get caught dead with. Kane was the first name out of Kelly's mouth,"

Randy shrugged, "I don't know. These divas tend to lie a lot."

Just as the words left Randy's mouth, the blonde diva charged up to him.

"Randy!" She growled, stepping in front of Cody as if he weren't even there. Cody rolled his eyes as the Legend Killer froze in his spot, "Do you know how long I've been trying to find you? I know you saw Kane slapping me around back there, why the hell didn't you do anything?"

"Wh-what the hell are you talking about? I didn't see anything. Why don't you head on back to your little divas locker room, okay?" Randy tried to get it across to her that now wasn't the time without alerting Cody.

"Bullshit, Orton. We made a deal and me getting beat on wasn't a part of it,"

At this, Cody picked his head up, listening closer. Randy glared down at the diva.

"Kelly, I'll talk to you about this later, just-"

"Huh, no! You'll talk to me about it now. You've got Mickie away from Kane, woop dee doo, but I better get my title and I better get it tonight," With that, Kelly pushed past a fuming Randy and down the hall. Cody stared up at Randy in disbelief of his mentor and friend.

"Randy, you didn't," Randy shot the boy a glare and Cody immediatley quieted.

"So what if I did?" He bit out.

"But why'd you-"

"Because! Mickie is my best friend and I wasn't going to just sit there and watch her get hurt by that guy! Did you see how broken she looked just now? I couldn't keep letting Kane make her feel that way!" Randy spat, frustrated. Cody shook his head.

"But Randy," Cody started softly, "Kane didn't do that to her. You did."

Randy rolled his eyes. Cody was just like the rest of them, he didn't get it.

"And unlike Kane, I'm not going to run away from that mistake. I'm going to fix it and then Micks will be as good as new,"

"So you're going to tell her that Kane didn't cheat on her and that you just set her up?" Cody asked. In his mind, he felt like he should've regretted ever letting the words leave his mouth. He had blatantly disrespected his leader and he deserved to be punished. In his heart though, he couldn't give a damn. Randy glared at him, grabbing the smaller superstar by the throat.

"I'm going to make sure she stays with me and is never brainwashed again. Cody, you know it as well as I do. Kane takes pleasure in hurting people. That's why they call him the big red monster. Mickie just doesn't belong with a guy like him. Now if she was with me? The two of us could be the most legendary power couple in the WWE," Randy slowly released a fearful Cody from his grip, backing away,"I expect you to keep quiet about this Cody. Got it?"

Cody nodded briskly, his eyes hard. This wasn't right.

"Good," Randy bit out, as he re entered the locker room, the door closing shut behind him.

Cody stood alone in the hall, shaking his head. Randy wasn't being fair. He said that Kane was called the big red monster because he took pleasure in hurting people. If they were going to be classified by their silly, irrlevent nicknames, Cody wondered how Randy would ever be part of the some legendary power couple, what with him being the legend killer and all. He wouldn't, he had already begun to kill his own legend, starting with Mickie; he had broken her. Cody shook his head in disappointment as he started on his way to get ready for his match. Randy and Mickie could never be that couple, but something in the back of Cody's mind told him that even if Randy realized this himself, he wouldn't stop until he had made sure that someone else felt his pain, and that scared him.

**I really hope you guys liked that. I mean really, really liked it. Like, really. Seriously.**  
><strong>Kane:THEY GET IT!<strong>  
><strong>Me:You see? You guys might have to put up with me being an extremely slow updater, but part of the reason I'm so slow is because SOMEBODY keeps yelling at me! I don't do well under pressure!<strong>  
><strong>Kane:That's a lie! You do great under pressure!<strong>  
><strong>Me:That has to be the sweetest thing you've said to me in the last...ever.<strong>  
><strong>Kane:*glare*<strong>  
><strong>Me:As always, thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting(A looot of new favs) and above all, putting up with me.<strong>


	17. Fool me once

**Heeeeeeeeeey! I know I said this chapter would be out a lot sooner since I had it practically finished, but that was before I retardedly accidentally deleted over three pages of what I had written...So since my fingers were po'd with my brain and the two wouldn't work together to help me rewrite it; AJ came to the rescue. EVERYBODY GIVE IT UP FOR THE ORIGINATOR!**

Cody ran down the hallway to Kane's locker room, pausing to pound on the door. It slammed open as a large hand wrapped itself around Cody's throat.

"Where is she?", Kane snarled. Cody struggled for air before pointing down the hallway, toward Randy's locker room.

"Randy...left...Mickie...Alone..."

Kane dropped him and ran for the locker room, leaving Cody behind to gasp for air.

Mickie sat in the locker room, head between her knees. The memories wouldn't leave her alone: Their first kiss on the pool table. Kane scaring that guy on their first date. Kane defending her after Randy got angry and tried to attack her.

"WHY? Why can't I get you out of my head? Why did I let you get to me?"

Silence.

"Why do I still love you?", she whispered.

"Because you know he's lying."

She looked up in shock.

"Kane?"

Kane stared at her as she waited for him to say something. He couldn't believe she was here. Sitting here alone and miserable.

"Mickie."

Mickie stood up and walked over to the door, locking it. She turned to look at him and he tilted his head.

"Mickie?"

She jumped on him, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face in his shoulder.

"I missed you. They, they told me you had moved on. Then I saw you with Kelly and-"

"They set me up."

"They're trying to keep us apart. What do we do?" Kane hugged her closer to him.

"I don't know, baby."

Mickie thought for a moment, then grinned.

"I know what he have to do."

"Do tell."

She slid down his body and sat on the bench, patting the seat beside her, "Sit, babe."

Kane sat and pulled her into his lap, smoothing her hair.

"I have to keep acting like I hate you."

"I figured as much."

"Then at Summerslam, we come clean. About everything."

Kane grinned.

"A betrayal." Mickie nodded.

"I'm not letting Randy or that whore come between us anymore, Glenn. I love you too much."

"Mickie..."  
>She kissed him gently and he sighed. That was familiar. It was home.<p>

"You have to get out of here before Randy comes back."

"I don't want to leave." She smiled at him.

"I know, baby. But our plan won't work if you're seen." Kane growled.

"Come with me."

"I can't, Kane. I'm sorry." He sighed and she kissed him again.

"Go on. It'll be over soon, okay?"

Kane nodded and walked out of the locker room. As the door closed behind him, Mickie sighed, looking away. She jumped as a hand landed softly on her shoulder. She glanced up, her sad eyes meeting Randy's. The Viper had been hiding out in the locker room. He had a feeling Rhodes would spill.

"You did good, Mickie. We'll get revenge on him, I promise you," Randy cooed, a smirk coming over his face. Mickie nodded. In the back of her mind she had the slightest feeling of regret. Maybe Kane was telling the truth and Randy had set him up. But then her mind drifted back to his lips on Kelly's and she felt disgusted that she'd allowed him to kiss her again after. Kane would pay for hurting her; it was just that simple.

**So yeah, I might've added something in there at the end, just cuz I'm a malicious little bitch. I'm sorry, I can't help it, but y'all love me for it, right?XD Another round of applause and huge thanx to KanelovesTristen!**


	18. New intentions part 1

**New record bitches, ha! This is the absolute fastest I have ever updated. Applause, applause. Thank you. **

Cody stared straight ahead at the locker room door. Randy's. Mickie was in there. He needed to talk to her but he had a bad feeling. If Randy was in there with her, he'd never be able to tell her the truth about him. Cody contemplated going in before deciding that it was too big a risk at the moment and turned away.

Cody began his walk back down the hall. Suddenly, he was being slammed roughly against the wall. A larger body pressed in cose behind him, a thick hand wrapping around his neck, causing him to gasp for air.

"You little bitch. You sold me out to that freak!" Randy's gravelly voice bit into his ear. Cody went rigid before fighting Randy off and turning to face him. How had the Viper found out?

"I didn't sell you out, Randy!" Cody spat in defense. Randy fixed him with a look and the young superstar sighed.

"Okay, maybe I did sell you out. But I only did it because I'm worried. Randy, this is getting way out of line. You want to get back at Kane but the only one hurting in this whole immature mess is Mickie!"

Randy glared at Cody. What did he know, he was barely an adult himself. Probably the only love the kid had felt was for comic books and video games. He didn't get it. If he had, Cody would've understood that this whole ordeal had gotten way out of line a _long_ time ago. He would've understood that to Randy, this wasn't about just getting back at Kane anymore. If Cody really understood, he would know that Mickie was _by far_ not the only person being hurt by all this.

"Look Rhodes, you, Mickie, and I have that tag match coming up in just a few minutes. I don't want to have to hurt you before you face BoD. Now why don't you just mind your own fucking business, okay? You're my friend, but I don't need some kid snooping around my personal life and neither does Mickie." Randy growled lowly. Cody's eyes widened dramatically.

_"Personal life_?" Cody scoffed," Randy, because of you, practically the WHOLE ROSTER is onvolved in this bullshit! You must realize by now that this just isn't a personal thing anymore!"

Out of nowhere, a fist made swift contact with Cody's eye. The young superstar yelped as he stumbled back, fingering his quickly darkening eye. Randy scowled down at him.

"You're right. This isn't a personal thing anymore. But that? _That_ was personal." Randy growled, nodding at Cody's black eye, " And you said Mickie was the only one getting hurt in all this."

Randy turned away, beginning down the hall to carry on with business. His eyes were hard as he stared straight ahead, but there was something hidden in his smoky orbs. Was it uncertainty?

_"You want to get back at Kane but the only one hurting in this whole immature mess is Mickie..."_

_Or was it a tear?_

"Rhodes, you've never told a bigger lie in your whole life..." Randy muttered, lowering his head as he walked. He was the legend killer, the Viper, the Apex Predator. So why did he feel like the captive in this whole situation?

**Short and sweet. Next chapter is part two and it's the match we've been building up since chappy 16. R,R and don't look under the bed!**


End file.
